The Dark One s Dog
by NotAnotherWitch
Summary: Años antes de la llegada de Bella al castillo de Rumplestiltskin, una joven muchacha sin recuerdos aparece sin explicación en el bosque encantado. ¿Quién es? ¿Que hace allí? ¿Y porque El Ser Oscuro parece sentir tanta predilección hacia ella?¿ Acaso ya la conocia? Descubre la historia de un deseo que se cumple con magia, y como ya se sabe "toda magia conlleva un precio"


_**The Dark one´s dog…**_

**1**-**Comming**.

Sonaba el tintineo de unas campanas en la ventana una noche de niebla. Aquella niebla, espesa y expectante, cubría todo lo que unos ojos cualquiera podrían ver, pero aquella noche era para alguien especial, alguien que debía comenzar su historia.

Bajo en suave regazo de los sueños, ella dormía en su alcoba, inquieta por un sueño imposible de recordar, que hizo que se levantara de pronto, contemplando la ventana, atónita bajo esa noche de luna llena, donde la niebla de fuera parecía tan suave como sus sabanas de seda.

Se alzó y contempló la luna envuelta entre aquel manto opaco, allá a lo alto, que parecía llamarla. Una fuerza en su interior hizo que saliera de su hogar para adentrarse en su jardín, que aquella noche tan sólo era un intento borroso de lo que aquella húmeda mañana había sido. La brisa nocturna la llevo poco a poco, moviendo sus cabellos castaños, hacia uno de los arboles que la dulce luna había dejado entrever entre la fantasmagórica bruma. Aquel árbol, al que durante años había ignorado como a tantos otros, aparecía ante ella con un nuevo color que jamás había podido imaginar. Las hojas eran tan pesadas que habían caído hasta el suelo, dejando un espacio entre el tronco y las ramas, donde se escondió para refugiarse de la tenebrosa noche.

Aquella chica miró el tronco, y pudo comprobar que entre la corteza seca, unos hilos de luz celeste salían del interior del árbol. Se tapó el cuerpo con la manta roja que había cogido antes de salir, ya sea por el frio de la noche, ya sea por el pavor ante lo desconocido. Arrancó un pedazo, y súbitamente todo el árbol comenzó a brillar, en un esplendor que la hizo inclinarse hasta la hierba. Sin embargo, en medio de aquella espiral de luz más semejante a un sueño, ella calló en la cuenta de que sus pies hacía tiempo que dejaron de tocar el suelo.

Ella tan solo podía ver la luz, inundando por completo sus ojos, una luz que la llamaba a otro lugar, y al cual ella se dejó llevar.

**2-The Little light.**

Los aldeanos se preparaban para dormir aquella noche tras la caída del sol. Como todos los veranos, el sol aun quería observar a las gentes del pueblo, y la celosa luna hacía lo posible para que su turno llegara. Aquella noche era como las demás, por desgracia.

Las gentes, temerosas, como cada noche desde hacía 100 o 200 años según contaban los ancianos, debían refugiarse en las noches de luna llena más que de costumbre. Aquella noche los símbolos de pureza en las casas alejaban la magia negra con más ímpetu, y los niños se escondían entre sus sabanas, aun cuando el calor en el exterior era insoportable, mas su sangre corría helada por el pavor de la noche.

Un pescadero, un carnicero, y una panadera hacían turno de noche cerca de las casas donde habitaban los más jóvenes. El carnicero se había preparado un arsenal especial, las antorchas candentes y las horcas bien afiladas junto con sus cuchillos eran su especialidad, y aquella noche temía que las necesitaría, pues el siempre confiaba en sus corazonadas. Se pasó la mano por la calva y se ató el cinturón a su tremenda barriga, y quedó parado mirando a las casas.

De pronto la panadera comenzó a chillar escandalosamente:

- ¡Miren miren, no miento, una luz, una luz en el cielo hacia el bosque!

Su irritante y chillona voz despertó al flaco pescadero, que guiado por las últimas palabras de la pescadera giró su horca hacia el oscuro bosque, tambaleándose en un taburete y temblando de miedo.

Un haz de luz muy fugaz corrió por el cielo y aterrizó cerca del poblado entre los altos y frondosos árboles del bosque. El carnicero rápidamente levanto su arma y le dio un par de antorchas a cada uno. Eran ocho simples aldeanos, confusos, furiosos y asustados adentrándose en el bosque, movidos por el único sentimiento de dar caza al ser que llevaba siglos atormentando a su poblado.

. . .

Entre los árboles, ella había despertado. Su primer recuerdo fue la manta roja que la cubría, y su mano alzándose mientras miraba los arboles a lo alto, y más arriba, la luna. Su primer recuerdo no solo de aquel lugar, sino de todo.

No recordaba ni su hogar, ni su vida, ni mucho menos, su nombre. Tan solo podía observar la luna, que resplandecía dejando sombras en la noche y alcanzando sus ojos verdes. Su cabello castaño se entrelazaba con las hojas caídas de los altos arboles. Su cabeza daba vueltas y su estómago estaba revuelto. Tan sólo notaba los latidos de su corazón en sus oídos y su garganta, y una fuerte presión en el pecho que no le dejaba respirar bien. Cada vez que trataba de mover la cabeza o desviar la mirada todo a su alrededor daba vueltas. De pronto escuchó a lo lejos el sonido de unas ramas desquebrajadas. En cuanto se quiso poner de pie sus piernas dudaron, y cayó al suelo de nuevo, quedándose sentada, con la mirada perdida, y un terror indescriptible.

En cuanto levantó la vista, un enorme mastodonte calvo y barbudo la miraba fijamente a distancia. Sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre y su boca apretada y cuarteada. El miedo de no conocer donde estaba se había sumado al de desconocer lo que aquel hombre podría hacerle.

El hombre levantó su horca y aparecieron el pescadero y el resto de aldeanos que fueron despertados por la panadera dispuestos a luchar. Aquellos hombres miraron a la chica sin saber que hacer.

-Es solo una niña… ¿te has perdido?- Dijo la panadera con un tono más calmado, aun así aun tremulante por la caminata hasta donde el destello había caído.

-¿¡Estás loca vieja?!- Grito el pescadero arrastrándola hacia atrás.- Ha bajado de un haz de luz, debe ser una bruja caminante, o una como Él.

Un joven se acercó a ella con el pelo lacio encima de sus ojos y un aliento apestoso. Ella se levanto y por un momento todos retrocedieron.

-Tus ropas son extrañas mujer…- Dijo el joven con tono burlesco- Si sois una bruja, no sois bien recibida…- Hizo una pausa para ver la reacción de la chica, pero ella solo lo miraba atónita, con los ojos muy abiertos.-¿ Sois su sierva verdad?- Levanto la horca en su cara y ella se apartó.

La confusión en ese momento era tal para ella que comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. Aldeanos con rostros entremezclados de odio, desprecio y temor habitaban entre los árboles.

-¿Buscas algo? ¿Algún lugar al que escapar verdad? ¡Sois bruja, no hay duda!- El joven chillaba de forma descontrolada, y ella al oír sus gritos echó a correr hacía los arboles.

La muchedumbre corría tras ella, algunos incluso consiguieron atrapar sus ropas por un segundo rompiendo a jirones lo poco que podría ayudarla a recuperar algo de su memoria. Su respiración iba en aumento.

-¡NO! ¡No dejéis que vaya por ahí, bastardos!- La grave y rota voz del carnicero aparecía entre las sombras.

Ella corrió y corrió hasta quedarse sin aliento hasta que apareció a las puertas de un gran palacio escondido entre el bosque, a lo alto de una colina seca y sin vida. Sin saber qué hacer, saltó la valla como pudo y entro en el jardín de la entrada. Los aldeanos más jóvenes casi la habían alcanzado, y sin pensar en las consecuencias saltaron al igual que ella hasta llegar a aquel enorme jardín.

El resto se quedaron fuera, con los ojos desorbitados mirando a los jóvenes con una cara de dolor y miedo indescriptibles gritándoles que retrocedieran, mientas pisaban las calaveras de tantos otros que pusieron un solo pie en aquel jardín.

Ella corrió hacia la puerta, mientras los hombres reían burlones al tener la certeza de que la atraparían en cuanto tocara la puerta, o al menos, eso pensaron.

Ella tocó la puerta, tocó tres veces a las aldabas con tal fuerza, que los escalones por los que subían los jóvenes vibraron. Estos, corrieron hacia ella antes de que hubiera cualquier respuesta del interior del palacio, la agarraron con fuerza los brazos y la arrastraban escaleras abajo del pelo, hasta que uno la dejó caer rodando. Pero de pronto las risas y los vítores por conseguir a la bruja llegaron a su fin.

El más cercano a la puerta fue el primero en darse cuenta. Cuando se giro hacia esta vio cómo las ennegrecidas y altas puertas se abrieron lentamente, soltando una humareda purpura del interior del palacio. El muchacho al oír la puerta se colocó detrás para esconderse de lo que podía aparecer, pero la puerta se abrió por completo con tanta fuerza que reventó su cráneo contra los muros de piedra. Los otros dos se giraron al oír aquel sonido roto y liquido detrás suyo, y al contemplar el cuerpo sin vida y sangrante de su amigo, con los ojos fuera de sus orbitas y la mandíbula desencajada, corrieron hacia la entrada donde el resto de los aldeanos se habían quedado. Corrieron escaleras abajo, mientras la pobre chica, magullada por la caída, trataba de levantarse mirando atónita el espectáculo que aquel humo liliáceo parecía crear.

Los jóvenes corrían por el jardín. Las nubes cubrían la luna con tal espesor, que se dirigían a ciegas hacía la valla negra. Uno de ellos fue alcanzado por el humo, y arrastrado por el duro suelo y la fría hierba, fue lanzado hacia dentro del palacio.

El último joven parecía ver su salvación tan clara como las gotas de lluvia que comenzaron a caer por su rostro. Los aldeanos sin embargo, ya no estaban fuera. Habían huido, ya sea por la lluvia, ya sea por que habían perdido toda esperanza de recuperar a aquellos hijos insensatos.

Antes de que pudiera pegar el primer salto cayó al suelo. La humareda, como regida por vida propia le había agarrado la pierna como una serpiente agarra a su presa. Se pudo oír un profundo crujido saliendo de su cuerpo y un terrible grito desgarrador saliendo de su boca mientras miraba el hueso sangrante de su muslo.

Finalmente el vil y liliáceo humo se acerco a su cuello. Vaciló un momento, y de nuevo, el crujido. El humo retornó al interior del palacio y las puertas se cerraron.

La lluvia dejó correr la sangre por los escalones de la entrada. Y junto con la intensa lluvia, surgió un profundo silencio.

Ella yacía en la puerta, mirando las aldabas. Su cara estaba desencajada de terror, un terror tan duro y frio como el agua que caía sobre sus rasgadas ropas. Miró por un momento los dos cuerpos sin vida que habían ante ella, y su estomago se revolvió tanto que vomitó en las escaleras. Comenzó a sollozar, mientras acurrucaba su cabeza entre sus rodillas. De pronto las grandes puertas se entreabrieron, dejando el hueco necesario para que ella pudiera pasar a dentro.

Sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias, al igual que los tres jóvenes, entró. Y las puertas se cerraron tras de sí suavemente.

**3-Nothing to say**

La inmensa sala estaba completamente a oscuras. Las cortinas se reflejaban en el suelo blanco de mármol dibujado, mientras pasaba un relámpago por la ventana se pudo observar una pequeña mesa circular. Miró al techo, era tan alto que la poca luz que reflejaba la tormenta no alcanzaba a iluminarlo todo.

Se quedó quieta delante de la mesa, esperando algo, o a alguien, que la sacara del trance en el que se había sumido y la despojase de las infames imágenes y los terribles sentimientos que tuvo que soportar hacía apenas unos minutos, en este mundo donde no sabía dónde estaba, ni quién era, ni cuál era su nombre.

De entre las sombras de la sala, surgió una pequeña y breve risa contenida. Ella se acercó hacia el lugar donde parecía provenir el sonido, con paso dudoso, porque la enorme sala hacía que se escuchara por todas partes. Ante el apareció un hombre no mucho más alto que ella, cubierto con una túnica negra y granate. No pudo alcanzar a ver su rostro por la capucha que cubría su cabeza. Tan sólo por un momento, su corazón se aceleró y su respiración se corto en seco.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó el hombre lentamente, mientras se acercaba con movimientos delicados hacia la chica.

-…No lo sé- Dijo la joven.

Dio un pequeño sobresalto, era la primera vez que escuchaba su voz después de todo lo ocurrido, ni siquiera recordaba cual era su voz.

-¿No lo sabes?- Dijo el hombre, intrigado y levantando levemente la voz. Colocó su mano delante de la frente empapada de la joven , sin llegar a rozarla-Muy interesante…- Fueron las últimas palabras que ella pudo oír antes de caer rendida en el suelo.

Antes de cerrar los ojos y caer en un profundo sueño, la luz de un relámpago iluminó la habitación, y pudo mirar a los ojos al hombre. Unos ojos profundos, con una pupila diminuta y un iris inmenso, de un color verdoso y gris que cubría casi todo su ojo.

No eran unos ojos…humanos.

**4-Dawn breeze.**

Se despertó con un olor húmedo en la nariz. La piedra llena de moho y una diminuta ventana con barrotes oxidados era todo lo que había en aquella celda. Su respiración comenzó a entrecortarse al recordar todo lo sucedido la noche anterior. Miró sus manos, tocó su cara y trató de tranquilizarse.

Unos pasos se acercaban a la celda lentamente, mientras la luz del amanecer entraba en la habitación como un suave manto. Se podía percibir el tintineo de unas llaves detrás de la puerta. Cuando esta se abrió, no había nadie.

Ella se acercó a la puerta, esperando a alguien, pero no había un alma más allí. Cuando salió de la mohosa celda la puerta de madera negra se cerró a sus espaldas. Un pedazo de su ropa quedó atascada en el cierre de la puerta, de modo que tiró con fuerza para desengancharse de ella, y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo. Se pudo oír una leve risa al final de las escaleras de piedra. La desaliñada joven subió con toda la firmeza que podía tener una mujer que acababa de levantarse del suelo tras haber dormido en él.

Tras subir por los delgados escalones del calabozo llegó a una puerta de madera perfectamente decorada con detalles florales en bronce. Al abrirla se encontró en un pasillo elegante con el suelo de mármol blanco detallado con pequeños dibujos y una larga alfombra roja que lo cubría casi todo. El techo era muy alto y las paredes tenían columnas antiguas con los mismos dibujos y detalles que la puerta. Las paredes parecían aterciopeladas de un tono intenso y de madera oscura, mientras que las puertas de madera pasaban una tras otra por aquel camino. Todo el pasillo olía a madera, inciensos, raíces y polvo, como una elegante casa antigua.

Al final del pasillo había una sala alargada, con una gran mesa de comedor que ocupaba en centro de esta. Las ventanas eran tan altas como los techos, y las cortinas tenían un color rojo oscuro que le hacía recordar aquella noche tan clara aún en su memoria. Al fondo se encontraban unas repisas con decenas de tazas y platos, y entre ellos alguna que otra figura de marfil.

Pero todo aquello pasó desapercibido a los ojos de la joven cuando contempló al hombre de la noche anterior sentado de espaldas a ella, cogiendo pedazos de paja y colocándolos sobre una gran rueca de madera.

Se acercó poco a poco, con las puntas de los pies, hasta donde se encontraba. A mitad de camino cayó en la cuenta de algo: el hilo que caía relucía cada vez que un rayo de la luz de la mañana se posaba sobre él. El hilo que salía de aquella rueca era oro puro.

De pronto la rueca se detuvo, y la joven se paró antes de poder dar crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. El hombre al que estaba a punto de tocar había desaparecido de pronto, y ahora se encontraba detrás de ella mirándola fijamente.

-Me temo que debes ser más sigilosa que eso, querida.- Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Se giró bruscamente y se separó de él todo lo que pudo, hasta el punto de aparecer en el lado opuesto de la mesa.

Era la primera vez que podía verlo directamente. En ese momento tuvo la certeza de que no era humano, al menos no del todo. Toda su piel era escamosa y con un tono gris verdoso, y brillaba con la luz del amanecer. Su corta melena era rizada y enmarcaba una nariz larga y puntiaguda, unos labios finos y secos, y unos enormes ojos penetrantes. No era mucho más alto que ella, por lo que sus rostros estaban a altura semejante.

Sus ojos eran tal y como los recordaba, no cabía duda de que era el hombre que vio la noche anterior. Aquella pupila diminuta, aquel iris profundo inundando todo su ojo, y la mirada fija en ella.

Jamás en la vida había contemplado semejante aspecto, o al menos eso pensó, pero no era algo que le causara repulsión ni miedo. Para ella, una pobre chica sin recuerdos, tan solo era el hombre que la rescató de una muchedumbre despiadada, y sabía que le debía la vida.

Él se acercó hasta su lado, y la miró con una mirada entrecerrada. El silencio de la habitación pareció durar décadas, hasta que finalmente ella habló:

-Le estoy eternamente agradecida por lo que hizo por mí, Mi Señor.- Dijo arrodillándose y juntando las manos con la cabeza en el suelo.

Él hombre contuvo su risa.

-¿No sabes quién soy, cierto?- Dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras miraba desde arriba a su huésped.

-No, señor.

-Y tampoco sabes quién eres tú, ¿cierto?- Dijo señalándola con descaro

-Cierto, mi Señor- dijo la joven con firmeza- Sólo que me salvasteis, es lo único que se.

-¿Y no sabéis por qué te perseguían?

-Tampoco, Señor.

La risa se escapó de su boca mientras se giraba para dejarla a sus espaldas y juntaba sus delgados dedos moviéndolos rápidamente.

La joven sintió como si acabara de caer en un juego de palabras que no conseguía entender del todo. Prefirió zanjar la conversación.

-Si hay algo que pueda hacer por usted, no dude en pedírmelo Señor, estoy en deuda con vos.

Su risa paró en seco, dio media vuelta y miro fijamente a la desaliñada muchacha mientras sonreía de forma pícara.

-¿En "deuda" dices? …Que palabra tan acertada.

Ante los únicos recuerdos que poseía, la joven tan solo podía pensar en que, mientras estuviera en aquel palacio, no sería atacada por nadie más, y que el único atisbo de seguridad que había en su vida, era el de quedarse con ese extraño hombre. El mundo exterior le traía recuerdos rodeados de ira, odio y desprecio.

Él se sentó en una de las sillas junto a la mesa, y agarró una manzana del frutero de cobre, con la que comenzó a juguetear mientras cavilaba por sus pensamientos y miraba de reojo a la muchacha.

-Usted… ¿dejaría que yo me quedara aquí?- su voz temblaba más que nunca.

-¿Por qué iba YO a necesitarte?- Dijo con tono sorprendido, mientras levantaba las cejas y sonreía de nuevo.

-Haría lo que fuera…- Ella miro hacia la ventana distraídamente con tono abatido y triste.

-¿Lo que fuera?- Giró la cabeza rápidamente hacia ella, sus ojos se habían abierto de golpe.

-Lo que fuera, Señor.

-¿Cualquier cosa?

-Cualquiera, Señor.

Él comenzó a acercarse a la joven mientras jugaba con la pieza de fruta en sus manos. La miraba como aquel niño que, hastiado de todas sus cosas, le regalaran de pronto un nuevo entretenimiento. Aquella sonrisa pícara apareció una vez más en su boca, mientras daba vueltas alrededor de ella.

-En ese caso, a partir de ahora sois mía, querida. Sólo viviréis para servirme a mí, haréis todo lo que yo os diga y mande. Seréis de mi propiedad y de nadie más.-

Miraba a los ojos de la chica continuamente, esperando sorpresa, desprecio, o algún atisbo de sentimiento en contra de sus palabras. Pero no encontró nada.

El rostro de la muchacha parecía avivarse con sus palabras, lo cual lo dejaba perplejo.

-Y vos me protegeréis de las gentes que pretenden acabar con mi vida.

-Ese es el trato…

Mientras ella pronunciaba aquellas palabras, él hizo aparecer entre un humo purpura, similar a la de aquella fatídica noche, un largo pergamino todo escrito en una lengua que la joven desconocía.

-Debes firmar aquí, querida.- Dijo colocando su dedo al final del antiguo papel…

oh, cierto… no conoces tu nombre.- Cavilo durante unos minutos y finalmente dijo levantando un dedo hacia ella :

… Anette

-¿Ese será mi nombre?

-¿No te gusta?- Dijo con tono burlesco ladeando la cabeza.

-… Me encanta- Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, la primera desde que estaba allí, y eso intrigó al extraño hombrecillo.

-Ven conmigo.- La cogió suavemente de la cintura y la dirigió hacia la ventana.

El hombre la acercó a la rueca donde estaba antes sentado:

-Pincha tu dedo en esta aguja- Cogió su mano y la acercó todo lo que pudo a el uso de la rueca.

Ella no dijo nada, solo obedeció. Cuando su sangre comenzó a correr por el dedo que había colocado en la aguja, el hombre invocó de nuevo aquella humareda purpura. Apareció así, un tintero donde metió la sangre de la joven. Ella temblaba levemente y se agarró el dedo izquierdo con fuerza.

-Ahora puedes firmar.- Su sonrisa estaba unida a la más pura concentración.

Con un gesto de dolor aun por el pinchazo, firmo letra por letra su nuevo nombre en aquel contrato, y comenzó así, su nueva vida, con su Señor riendo en su espalda. Comenzó así, la vida de Anette.

Bien, permíteme que hagamos una presentación formal ahora que ya está todo aclarado- El hombre se inclinó levemente y con un tono cómico dijo- ¿Tu nombre querida?

-Mi nombre es Anette, encantada- Dijo cortésmente, inclinándose al igual que él.

-Mi nombre es Rumplestiltskin, encantado de igual forma, Anette- Mientras se levantaba con una risa demente, lanzó la roja manzana hacia ella, que recogió al instante.

**5-Alone in the dark palace.**

Aquella misma tarde su amo partió a hacer unos recados, según dijo.

Anette estaba sola en aquel increíble palacio, caminando como un fantasma por los interminables pasillos y las gigantescas salas llenas de objetos que jamás podría reconocer, colocadas en grandes losas de madera y en altísimas estanterías.

Algunas puertas estaban cerradas, y otras tan repletas de objetos que se hacía imposible caminar por ellas. Una cosa unificaba a todas las habitaciones: el polvo y la oscuridad. Cada mesa, cada sillón de terciopelo y cada suelo estaban inundados de polvo. La madera de algunas habitaciones estaba recubierta de algo verde y con olor húmedo que dejaba un regusto desagradable en la boca solo con respirarlo. No obstante, todos y cada uno de los artilugios que se encontraban allí estaban intactos, como si el polvo no se atreviera a caer sobre ellos.

Anette se tocaba con los labios la pequeña herida que había aún en su índice mientras observaba las grandes cristaleras de colores y los ventanales con las rojizas cortinas corridas para que pasara el mínimo de luz a las salas, hasta que llegó a una habitación diferente.

Aquella debía ser donde su señor pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, pues la luz podía pasear libremente por todos sus rincones. Era un salón circular con varias mesas y estanterías llenas de libros. En las mesas de caoba negra se veían numerosos frascos de todos los tamaños con líquidos de colores vibrantes, platillos dorados y balanzas, bolsas con todo tipo de piedras, arenas y polvos que sorprendían agradablemente al tacto de la joven. Una rueca de hilar paja estaba en el centro de la sala, de madera oscura con detalles florales en plata y oro, mucho más hermosa que la que vio en el comedor.

Camino despacio por toda la habitación, hasta que encontró una pequeña estantería donde estaban colocados con perfecta precisión unos pequeños frascos. En ellos habían etiquetas con nombres y símbolos que ella desconocía, y pudo ver como el interior de algunos se movía. Acercándose un poco más pudo ver en algunos diminutos tornados, rocas en movimiento o incluso rayos de sol dentro de los frascos. Tan sólo había un hueco en la estantería que se llenaba de polvo, como si ahí faltara algo importante.

No cabía duda, su señor dominaba la magia. Aquellos frascos eran pociones, o embrujos quizás, creados por él mismo. Su mente no tardó mucho en asimilarlo, incluso le alegró el hecho de servir a un hombre con tal poder. Quizás en algún momento, él pudiera devolverle los recuerdos con alguno de aquellos frascos, y podría recuperar algo de su vida anterior.

De pronto tuvo miedo de estar en aquella habitación. Su señor le dijo que podía pasear por el palacio mientras él no estuviera, siempre que tuviera cuidado y fuera consecuente con sus acciones… eso último no lo comprendió muy bien. Si tocaba algo de aquella habitación, una corazonada le decía que podía cometer algún error que tendría castigo, de modo que corrió hacia la puerta y siguió caminando.

El pasillo la llevo hasta la puerta de donde ella había salido en la mañana, la puerta que daba al calabozo. Pensó por un momento que quizás hubiera algo que se podría haber dejado en aquella celda, y abrió la puerta. Un olor nauseabundo se elevaba por las escaleras, y la oscuridad era total, pues las antorchas que la ayudaron a subir se habían apagado. Escuchó una respiración ronca en las profundidades, y cerró la puerta rápidamente.

El eco de aquella respiración oscura en su mente le hizo correr por el pasillo hasta la puerta del palacio, donde su mente se iluminó ante un pensamiento terrorífico. Durante la noche anterior, tres jóvenes trataron de arrastrarla hasta la aldea con fines desconocidos. Pudo ver como dos morían de forma despiadada ante sus ojos, pero solo uno fue arrastrado a dentro por el humo. Aquel chico era el mismo, si no recordaba mal, que se acercó en el bosque y la acusó de crímenes que ella no conocía. A aquel chico no lo había vuelto a ver.

Las puertas de la entrada se abrían, y su señor aparecía con unas bolsas de cuero negras colgando de su hombro.

-¿Te has divertido en tu nueva casa?- Dijo al ver a Anette en la puerta con la cara descompuesta.

-…Tenéis…muchas habitaciones- Su voz sonaba entrecortada, aun se aterrorizaba al pensar en aquel muchacho.

Con aire distraído dejó las bolsas en la mesa del recibidor. Cuando cayeron a la mesa, esta tembló durante un momento. Eran más pesadas de lo que a simple vista se veía.

Cuando volvió su mirada a ella vio que sus manos temblaban, y se acercó brevemente a ella.

-¿Tienes hambre querida?, hoy habrá comida para más de uno.

-¿comida…?

Además de la manzana de la mañana, Anette no había probado bocado desde que cayó del cielo en aquel haz de luz. Sus pensamientos se disiparon completamente y su boca se hacía agua al pensar en la cena.

-Hoy cocinare yo, pero a partir de mañana más vale que me demuestres tus dotes culinarias.

-Sí, mi señor.- Dijo con tono firme.

-Antes de eso…- se quitó los guantes de cuero negro dejando ver sus manos escamosas.- Quiero preguntarte una cosa.

Anette tan solo aguardaba la pregunta.

-¿Has bajado a las celdas por un casual?

Él sabía perfectamente como leer cada gesto en una persona, y en una joven tan transparente como ella, era como leer un libro abierto.

-…No- aquella negación sonó tan firme como falsa.

-¿Entonces no has visto ni oído nada?- Quería conducirla poco a poco a lo que quería saber, pero era evidente que el juego no duraría mucho.

-Oí algo, pero no bajé.

-¿Tienes miedo de lo que pueda haber ahí abajo, querida?- Su sonrisa como siempre expectante de la respuesta volvió a aparecer.

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de nerviosismo propio del que es arrastrado a una jaula de leones hambrientos con un bistec en la mano.

-Entonces ven conmigo abajo, y te enseñaré algo.

Le cogió la mano y la levantó levemente mientras se dirigían hacia las escaleras del calabozo.

**6- Blood.**

Un olor putrefacto inundaba las escaleras mientras bajaban. Rumplestiltskin poseía firmeza y elegancia en sus movimientos a pesar de la estancia en la que se encontraba, mientras que Anette, nerviosa, se llevaba la manga rota a la nariz tratando de no marearse con la peste.

Llegaron a la celda más apartada de las escaleras, bajando por una pequeña cuesta:

-Unos jovencitos decidieron que era buena idea pasearse por mi jardín sin mi consentimiento, y dado que mi fama me precede por estos lares, debía ser muy "explicito" con mi respuesta ante esa acción.

-Pero, ¿aquello no fue muy cruel?- Anette bajaba la cuesta hasta la puerta de la celda.

Su amo soltó un soplido de prepotencia y respondió de forma burlona:

-Sus muertes fueron rápidas y sin apenas dolor, no hubo crueldad alguna.

El crack de aquel cráneo aplastado contra las paredes del palacio retumbó fugazmente por la cabeza de la desaliñada muchacha.

-Pero hubo uno…

Anette cayó en la cuenta de por qué estaban allí.

Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, Rumplestiltskin abrió la puerta de la celda, donde una figura envuelta en la oscuridad de los muros mohosos se deslizaba por el suelo hasta una esquina.

La sangre caía por sus piernas y sus brazos, en su cara habían cortes hechos con mucha precisión, y sus ropas estaban pegadas a su piel por el sudor frio del terror de aquel pobre joven de pelo lacio.

-Vamos a hacer una cosa, puesto que te perseguían a ti, decide tú si este chico vive o muere.- Señaló con su dedo acusador al joven sangrante.

Fue una afirmación tajante y clara, la más precisa que le había oído hasta el momento, de hecho. Rumplestiltskin se acercó hasta el joven y lo agarró de la cabellera. Anette, inmóvil en la puerta contemplaba la cara manchada de sangre y cortes con la mirada desorbitada. Mientras lo miraba, recordaba que era el mismo chico que se acercó a ella en el bosque, acusándola de bruja. Su cara de asco y burla se había convertido en una asquerosa cara que suplicaba piedad, entre resoplidos ahogados.

Ella no podía decir ni una palabra. Su mente estaba tan turbada como aquella noche, pero esta vez era por motivos diferentes. Su amo le había salvado de los salvajes que trataron de acabar con ella, y ahora tenía al instigador de todo delante, arrodillado a sus pies, y ella y solo ella tenía la elección de clamar venganza o liberarlo.

Era evidente que su señor había estado divirtiéndose con él. Cada herida que tenía era hecha a conciencia durante algún tipo de tortura que tenía que ver con el desollamiento. Su piel estaba sucia y llena de sangre seca, con pequeños huecos entre las extremidades, como si lo hubieran colgado en algún sitio como cuelgan a la carne.

¿Cómo debía actuar en un momento así? ¿Cómo habría actuado en caso de recordar quién era? Ante esa última pregunta su pecho se disparó con fuerza. Comenzó a respirar aceleradamente y su visión se turbó como si mirara a través de una cascada. Se sentía mareada y se apoyó en la pared de la puerta.

-Necesito pensar en ello, mi Señor. No deseo arrepentirme de nada.- trató de disimular su estado todo lo que pudo.

El rostro de Rumplestiltskin se volvió serio, como si se sintiera decepcionado. Al fin y al cabo no esperaría mucho de una joven como ella.

-Es tu elección, querida.- Soltó al muchacho de golpe.

Cerró la celda y subieron las estrechas escaleras hasta el comedor. Su señor no dijo nada hasta llegar a la habitación.

-Cenaremos a las 8.- su tono era seco.- Ahora ve a tus nuevos aposentos y quédate ahí. Lávate y prepárate para la cena.

-¿Mis aposen…

Antes de acabar la frase su amo dio un chasquido de dedos y la transportó a una de las habitaciones del palacio.

**7-Dinner.**

Echó un vistazo a su nueva habitación. Las cortinas rojas llegaban hasta el techo cubriendo las ventanas y cristaleras de colores. Las paredes eran amarillentas con pequeños dibujos florales que terminaban rodeando la cama. Una cama pequeña con cabecero y patas de madera, rodeada de unas telas finas y transparentes. Había un armario muy alto y ancho completamente vacío al lado del cuarto de baño. Ahí decidió mirarse por primera vez al espejo.

Su pelo era largo y castaño, pero estaba enmarañado con trozos de hojas secas entre los mechones. Su cara estaba llena de barro, con pequeños surcos más claros creados por las lágrimas del día anterior, lo cual hacía que su mirada destacara más. Unos ojos verdes, ocultos entre dos grandes ojeras. Al ver el espanto que era toda ella se metió a la bañera todo lo rápido que pudo, quitándose sus ropas sucias y rasgadas y dejándolas apoyadas en una pequeña mesita de mármol.

Cuando llegó la hora de la cena se puso de nuevo las ropas rotas y salió en busca del comedor. Su pelo ahora era más liso y ligeramente ondulado a la caída, y su cara resplandecía más que nunca desde que llegó. Se sentía un poco más cómoda en aquel lugar. Debió ser que, de donde vino fue una muchacha bastante recatada en cuanto a aspecto.

Rumplestiltskin la esperaba sentado en la mesa del gran comedor. Cuando entró abriendo ligeramente una de aquellas puertas tan altas, el se levantó muy despacio. Se acercó a ella y comenzó a andar alrededor.

-Así que ese es tu verdadero rostro, no debes de tener más de 25 años, querida, sois bastante agradable a la vista.- Soltó una leve risa.

-Gracias ,mi Señor.- Fue el primer cumplido que recordó haber oído.

-Pero esas extrañas ropas que usas no me gustan nada, no es el atuendo de una dama, ni siquiera de un sirviente, que es lo que eres. Mis siervos no pueden dar tal imagen.

Chasqueó los dedos y su ropa desapareció entre aquel humo purpura al que ya se estaba acostumbrando. En su lugar apareció un vestido largo de mangas cortas. El pecho estaba trenzado con una fina cuerda que caía sobre la tela granate. No era un vestido refinado, no era un vestido bonito, sólo era el vestido de la esclava de un hombre poderoso y rico.

Se sentaron en las sillas de madera rojiza del comedor. La mesa era larga y delgada, y dejaba a cada uno de ellos en cada punta de esta, creando un espacio abismal entre ellos. Su señor hizo un gesto con la mano y aparecieron platos, cubiertos, tazas y teteras danzando por la mesa. Cuando los platos se colocaron delante de ellos, apareció una suculenta carne rodeada de verduras.

Anette cogió tenedor en mano y comenzó a comer con una velocidad sobrehumana. Solo con el olor y la presentación de aquel plato había bastado para que su estomago se apoderara de su cuerpo. Rumplestiltskin sonrió.

-¿Sabe bien?

-Delicioso, Señor.

Las mejillas de Anette habían recuperado un color saludable y su miraba brillaba más que nunca. Era como si hasta ese momento ella no hubiera sido más que un resquicio de lo que era realmente. Cortando una de las piezas de carne poco hechas salieron unas gotas de sangre. El rostro de la muchacha se volvió pálido de nuevo e hizo una pregunta cargada de sospecha y miedo.

-¿De qué es esta carne, mi señor?- Dijo levantando la mirada del plato y mirando su risa burlona.

-Tranquila querida, si fuese el muchacho de antes lo habrías notado. No he tenido tiempo para despiezarlo, y mucho menos para cocinarlo- hizo una breve pausa- … pero me gusta tu forma de pensar, es muy… imaginativa.- dijo aquello entre risas, agitando sus largos dedos en el aire.

La risa estridente y demencial de su amo era lo menos tranquilizador que podía escuchar, pero al margen de ella supo que aquellas palabras no eran mentira. Al fin y al cabo le había propuesto elegir por la vida o la muerte del joven, y no se precipitaría en un juego que el mismo había creado… ¿no?

-Señor, ¿fuisteis vos el que me trajo hasta aquí?- Preguntó con decisión, era una pregunta que recorría su mente cada momento y que hasta ese instante no se había atrevido a formular en voz alta.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Los aldeanos decían que caí de una luz del cielo…

-Lo sé, lo vi, pero yo no hice nada de eso- su voz se puso más seria- ¿Para qué querría yo transportar a una persona al azar hasta este mundo? Créeme, mis objetivos son diferentes.

Continuaron cenando casi en silencio. Ella devoraba cada pieza de carne, pan y fruta que caía en sus manos. Su amo en cambio acabó el primer plato y se quedó ahí, observándola.

Más tarde Anette se retiró a sus aposentos, y su señor hizo igual.

**8- In darkness.**

Aquella misma noche estaba en su cama, tumbada en las almohadas duras con olor a polvo, contemplando el techo. Su cuerpo estaba agotado, pero su mente era incapaz de descansar. ¿Cómo sería su vida a partir de ahora?, ¿Cómo fue su vida antes?, ¿Cuan poderoso era su señor?,. Demasiadas preguntas para conseguir taparlas con los sueños de la noche.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó descalza por el pasillo. Miraba la cantidad de cuadros de todos los colores y formas, con cientos de retratos de gente que no conocía, y puede que su señor tampoco. Al final del pasillo, en la habitación donde su señor guardaba todos aquellos frascos y polvos, parecía haber luz.

Entre la oscuridad del pasillo fue guiada hasta aquella habitación de nuevo, donde abrió lentamente la puerta. Encontró allí a su señor, de espaldas a ella, sentado en un gran sillón de cuero con orejeras, delante de una gigantesca bola de cristal que emitía una luz tenue y parpadeante. Anette, movida por la curiosidad, se acercó poco a poco hasta colocarse detrás del sillón. En la gran esfera se podía ver el rostro de una mujer.

Aquella mujer era hermosa, de labios gruesos y una piel pálida semejante a la suya, pero había algo en ella que le llamó la atención: su mirada. Aquellos ojos grandes y de color avellana eran fríos, sin vida alguna a pesar de su gran sonrisa. La esfera mostraba a aquella mujer tan bien vestida con una pequeña niña de pelo negro. La niña debía tener menos de seis años, y se agarraba al vestido de su madre mientras caminaban por un frondoso jardín. Mientras caminaban recogiendo frutas silvestres eran seguidas por un carruaje de la realeza. Era una estampa muy dulce.

Rumplestiltskin estaba sentado con la mirada perdida dentro de la gran bola, no parecía el mismo hombrecillo burlón que se mostraba ante ella, jugando con cada palabra. Parecía un hombre, un hombre dolido y fatigado.

Ella pudo ver su rostro de reojo durante unos segundos. De pronto Rumpelstiltskin despertó de su trance y saltó del sillón, mirándola fijamente con una ira contenida en sus ojos. Jamás lo había visto igual.

-¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ? LARGATE- gritó furioso.

Agitó la mano lleno de ira, y rompió la esfera en mil pedazos que cayeron furiosamente contra el suelo.

El tiempo pareció pararse durante un minuto. Anette trató de disculparse, pero estaba tan horrorizada por la mirada de amo que echó a correr hasta su cuarto. Y allí durmió toda la noche, con una voz rota por el miedo.

**9- Punishment.**

Al amanecer Anette salió de su cuarto hacia el comedor. Rumplestiltskin no apareció hasta mucho después en una humareda violeta. Su rostro era frio.

-Dije que haría la cena, pero no el desayuno.

A pesar de decir esas palabras con el mismo tono burlón de siempre, su cara no cambiaba, y mucho menos dirigía sus ojos a ella. Anette rápidamente entró por la puerta del comedor a la cocina, donde comenzó a buscar cualquier cosa que se pudiera cocinar. Había estado en aquella habitación solo una vez durante su primer paseo por el palacio, pero recordaba a la perfección cada cajón y cada botella. Metió verduras y patatas en una hoya con agua hirviendo, lo preparó en dos platos hondos y fue directa a servirlos.

Rumplestiltskin tomo un sorbo:

-Insípida.- con un tono seco- si no aprendes a cocinar en menos de un mes no te dejaré vivir más.

Anette no supo si se refería a vivir en el palacio o a matarla. Prefirió hacer caso omiso.

-Sí, mi señor.- Agachó la cabeza y tomó de su cuenco hasta que no quedó ni una gota.- Falta sal.- susurró.

Su señor la miraba con algo de desprecio, pero ella esquivaba sus miradas. Quería olvidar por completo la noche anterior. Cada vez que recordaba los ojos inyectados en sangre de su amo se estremecía.

-Y para la próxima vez querida, si estoy solo en mis aposentos, es porque quiero estar SOLO, ¿entendido?- Alzó la cabeza del plato y la miró fríamente.

-Lo lamento mucho mi Señor, no volverá a ocurrir, lo prometo.

-...A veces las personas necesitan ver las lecciones del pasado para aprender de ellas de nuevo.

Hubo un momento de silencio tras aquellas palabras.

-¿Eran imágenes del pasado, mi Señor?

-¿Cuánto viste?

Se hizo el silencio. Su cara había vuelto a la seriedad de la noche anterior.

-No mucho Señor, sólo…

¡Pues es más que suficiente!- la interrumpió y comenzó a hablar con más rapidez- Hoy limpiarás los cristales que quedaron en esa habitación, la cerrarás con llave y la pasaras por debajo de la puerta de mi cuarto. Tu entrada en ese lugar queda terminantemente prohibida, ¿entendiste?- dijo señalándola con dedo firme.

-¡Sí mi Señor, así lo hare!- Recogió los platos y se fue a la cocina.

Cuando regresó él estaba poniéndose la larga capa de cuero que utilizaba para salir.

Iré al mercado hoy, pero a partir de mañana irás tú.

-¿A la aldea mi Señor?

-Si, a la aldea.

Ella no respondió, sus ojos de desagrado lo hicieron por sí sola. Volver a ver a aquellas gentes era un castigo justo por violar su intimidad, pensó.

**10- The village:**

La mañana siguiente fue a la aldea al amanecer. Cogió una cesta, una bolsa con monedas de plata y cobre y tapó su cara con una túnica gris amarillenta.

-Marcho ya, volveré a mediodía.

-Vuelve con vida, querida- Dijo riendo desde un taburete junto a la rueca del comedor- Y recuerda, no uses monedas de oro.

-No, mi Señor.

El camino contrario al que hizo la noche que apareció en el bosque era mucho más agradable de lo que esperaba. Donde antes vio arboles negros y ramas retorcidas, ahora con la luz del día en el horizonte veía los altos arboles de corteza gruesa llenos de vida y color. Las hojas se volvían más verdes cuanto más se alejaba del palacio, y los pájaros recién levantados cantaban sus sonatas diarias, las cuales ella acompañaba con un suave tarareo.

Entre los arboles comenzó a ver pequeñas casas con techos de paja y algunos de madera. Había llegado a la aldea. Cesó su canto, se encogió de hombros, se tapo la cara con la túnica y fue directa al mercado.

El mercado rebosaba vida, gentes de todo tipo vendían y compraban comida fresca y artilugios exóticos. Ella se escabullía entre las personas chocando entre la multitud. Al no ser muy alta no destacaba, sobre todo entre los hombres, que con sus anchas espaldas y toscos sonidos, hacían de ella algo imperceptible. Notó, como le dijo su señor, que nadie utilizaba monedas de oro, y si alguna persona trataba de usarlas, los mercaderes miraban con desprecio y escupían al suelo.

Cuando tenía la mayoría de las cosas que fue a comprar llegó a un puesto de pan recién hecho atraída por un olor dulce y suculento.

-¿Le interesa algo jovencita?- Dijo una voz aguda.

Reconoció aquella voz al instante. Era la mujer redonda y pequeña de aquella noche, que trató de calmar al carnicero y al joven de pelo lacio. Cubrió un poco más su cara y señaló las barras de pan que quería. Su corazón se aceleró al instante, y comenzó a pensar en todas las torturas a las que podía ser sometida. Comenzó a temblar, y las barras de pan cayeron al suelo. La pequeña mujer se puso las manos en la boca y se agachó a ayudarla.

-Lo siento niña, soy un poco torpe a veces.

-No se preocupe, no pasa nada, ha sido culpa mía.

La mujer frunció el ceño mientras miraba en el interior de la capucha que cubría el rostro de Anette. Ella se quedó paralizada por un momento.

-Soy una viajera, debe confundirme con alguien- Antes de que la mujer pudiera levantar su capucha se levantó del suelo.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Aquella mujer ya tenía el rostro de aquellos que recuerdan cosas que no desean recordar. Cogió a Anette de la muñeca y la llevó hasta la entrada del bosque.

-Mira muchacha, algo en mi interior me dice que no eres lo que otros piensan, pero déjame decirte algo importante: El hombre al que le pediste socorro no es un hombre, si no un monstruo. Una bestia sedienta de sangre y oro. Jamás hagas ningún pacto con el de ninguna manera, ¿entiendes?

-No sé de qué me habla.

-Sé que te irás sin tomar en cuenta lo que diga, pero por lo menos escucha la historia que tengo que contarte.

Anette estaba de cara al bosque, vislumbrando a lo lejos el palacio. Una parte de ella quería salir corriendo de allí, adentrarse en el bosque y no volver a saber nada de aquella mujer. Pero otra parte de ella mucho más fuerte quería, no, necesitaba saber quién era el ser que la había protegido. Su mente estaba hambrienta de recuerdos e historias, y si las preguntas sobre su amo eran resueltas sin pagar precio alguno, ¿cómo podría oponerse a algo que le hiciera sentir en su interior más cerca de aquel que la protegió cuando nadie más lo hizo?

**11. Tales.**

Anette regresó de la aldea a mediodía. Sus pasos eran lentos, y tardó en golpear las alforjas de la puerta del palacio. Suspiró hondo, tocó tres veces con fuerza, como él le había enseñado, y las puertas se abrieron.

Dejó la cesta y el pan en la cocina sin ver a su amo. Se sentó durante un momento en una de las sillas de la cocina, y se apartó el pelo de la cara. La mujer le había contado historias horribles y macabras, llenas de muerte, rencor y desesperanza, historias que habría preferido no saber, pero por desgracia su curiosidad fue mayor que su prudencia. Miraba al techo desconsolada, tratando de saber si sería capaz de creer todo aquello, o por otro lado optaría por creer que todo eran fábulas contadas por una aldea tosca y supersticiosa.

"El oscuro"…le llamaba. "Aquel que pida ayuda al Ser Oscuro, estará en deuda con el de por vida. Cuanto mayor sea el deseo, mayor será el precio a pagar". Esas palabras se quedaron grabadas a fuego en su mente.

-…ette…Anette- Su señor la llamaba desde el salón principal.

Ella despertó de su trance, colgó la túnica y corrió hasta su amo.

Rumplestiltskin acababa de llegar al comedor, abriendo las puertas de par en par. Su chaleco de cuero ajustado y sus mangas anchas le hacían un aspecto pintoresco, y en su cara estaba dibujada una sonrisa llena de malicia mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

-Ah, estas aquí, has pasado desapercibida ¿cierto?

-Sí, mi Señor.- Miraba al suelo con desdén

-¿Has usado monedas de oro?

-Ninguna, mi Señor.

-Buena chica.

Aquellas palabras sonaron más como si hubiera premiado a una mascota. Todo iba bien, hasta que Anette dijo:

-Ellos ya no confían en las monedas de oro…

Rumplestiltskin levantó la mirada y su sonrisa se borró de pronto. Se levantó lentamente de la silla y la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados mientas se acercaba a ella.

-Tu… has hablado con alguien.- No había pregunta alguna, lo sabía.

-No, mi Señor- Trató de levantar la vista hacia donde estaba su amo, pero este ya no estaba.

-Eres incapaz de mentir con tu rostro, ¿lo sabes no?

La cara de su amo apareció justo delante de ella. Podía sentir su respiración agitándose, la de Anette sin embargo estaba paralizada.

-¿Qué te han contado?

-Señor…

-¿QUÉ te han contado?- comenzaba a irritarse.

-¿Vos sois… el Ser Oscuro?

La atmosfera del ambiente cambió de pronto, se volvió menos tensa, y Rumplestiltskin se apartó de ella. Anette soltó un profundo suspiro y continuó:

-Me han dicho que vos sois al que llaman "el Ser Oscuro". Un monstruo que mata a su antojo y engaña a pobres campesinos y a grandes reyes para conseguir lo que quiere…

Rumplestiltskin comenzó a reír de forma cantarina y siniestra:

-Bueno bueno bueno- Se balanceaba de un lado para otro agitando los dedos- Eso no es del todo cierto, ellos son los que vienen a mí… No creas todos los cuentos que te cuentan. Yo tengo el poder de concederles lo que ellos más ansían. Todo aquel que viene a mí con un ruego saben que deben pagar algo a cambio.

-¿Entonces es cierto lo que dicen?- El tono de Anette ahora era firme y curioso, ya no parecía la misma chica asustada de antes.

-¿Y qué dicen exactamente?

-Que os convertisteis en el Ser Oscuro matando al anterior, que os volvisteis loco por usar la magia negra, que perdisteis a vuestro hijo...

Rumplestiltskin de pronto cambio su cara de diversión por otra completamente diferente una que no había visto hasta ahora. Su mirada se perdió en un mar de recuerdos que no quería recordar. Dejó de oírla.

-…Incluso engatusasteis a una molinera enseñándole magia negra, y ella es ahora la madre de la reina de un reino cerca de aquí…

Anette noto como cada palabra que decía alejaba más a su amo, así que paró de hablar sobre lo que había oído y pasó a hacer la pregunta que deseaba hacerle desde que habló con la panadera:

-Si podéis hacer todo eso… ¿podríais recuperar mis recuerdos?

Su señor despertó del trance en el que se había sumido, la miró intrigado, y le dijo:

-La única persona que puede recuperar los recuerdos bloqueados en tu interior es la misma que los tiene.- Su sonrisa había regresado en parte a las comisuras de sus labios.

-Entonces, ¿podríais enseñarme cómo hacerlo?

Los ojos de Rumplestiltskin se abrieron de golpe, estaba sorprendido.

-Ahora mismo ya tienes una deuda conmigo que estas pagando con tus servicios aquí, ¿recuerdas querida?

-Si, lo recuerdo. Pero, ¿y si hubiera algo en mis recuerdos que le sirviera?- Anette comenzaba a comprender como funcionaba la mente de su amo.

-¿Algo que me sirviera, dices?

-Quizás sea de un reino muy lejano, incluso de otro mundo que pudiera interesaros.

La cara de su señor se iluminó de pronto. Anette pronunció esas palaras a ciegas, sin saber lo profundo que habían calado.

Hubo un minuto de silencio, mientras que Rumplestiltskin miraba a todos lados, calculando, maquinando en su mente perversa. La miró alzando la cabeza y se acercó a ella. Anette estaba con los ojos clavados en su señor, firme, sin miedo. Si veía debilidad en su mirada, no tendría la más mínima posibilidad.

-Eres testaruda, insolente, curiosa y con demasiada imaginación… me gusta.-Concluyó con una sonrisa contenida y agitando sus dedos en el aire- Pensaré en tu propuesta esta noche, pero ahora, la comida.

¡Sí, mi Señor!- Anette sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina.

Rumplestiltskin se quedó mirando como daba media vuelta en dirección a preparar la comida. Sus ojos recorrían el pelo castaño ondulado de la joven que se mecía en la espalda de aquel vestido granate con gran entusiasmo. Miraba intrigado a aquella chica que vino de la nada para quedarse.

**12- Memories**

Dos días después, Rumplestiltskin llamó a Anette a una de las habitaciones del palacio. En ella solo había dos butacas y un sofá bajo, una alfombra violeta y una mesa con un par de artilugios que había visto en la habitación de los frascos.

-Voy a aceptar tu propuesta, pero primero debo saber que hay en tu cabeza para arriesgarme contigo.

Mientas hablaba Anette se había sentado rápidamente en el sofá. Atardecía, y los rayos de sol pasaban por las cristaleras decoradas con colores cálidos, creando una atmósfera esotérica, como si estuvieran dentro de un sueño. La cuestión era de quien de los dos podía ser ese sueño.

-Túmbate y concéntrate en solo en mi voz y tu respiración…

Mientras decía esto Rumplestiltskin acarició con la palma de la mano los parpados de la muchacha cerrándolos lentamente. Ella obedecía sin preguntar, guiándose por la voz de su amo, que ese día sonaba mucho más grave y profunda.

-… trata de relajarte todo lo que puedas, el viaje puede marearte un poco.

Encendió un pequeño incienso con un olor intenso, que entraba en su nariz y parecía extenderse por el resto de su cuerpo hasta la punta de sus dedos. Anette dejó la mente en blanco, y las palabras de su amo retumbaban en sus oídos mientras caía en trance.

Lo único que veía Anette era niebla. Mucha niebla. Corría por ella tratando de encontrar una salida, un rostro conocido, un olor. Pero lo único que encontraba era niebla y bosque, el mismo bosque en el que había caído. Las imágenes que pasaban a su alrededor eran únicamente los recuerdos que tenía desde que llegó.

Cuando abrió los ojos encontró a su amo delante de ella, inclinando su cabeza sobre la suya. Los rizos de su cabellera rozaban su frente. Él abrió los ojos y sonrió levemente mientras se apartaba de ella reclinándose en uno de los sillones.

-Malas noticias para ti, querida.

-No he podido ver nada, ¿vos habéis visto algo?

-Nada en absoluto.- A pesar de decirlo con tono serio, la sonrisa dibujada en sus comisuras no hacía ademan de marcharse.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?

-Significa que has venido aquí sin recuerdos.

-No lo entiendo. Yo debía tener una vida antes de venir…

-Y así es - su sonrisa era condescendiente- Pero el problema es que no eres de este mundo. Veras, cuando una persona de otro mundo llega a este, conserva sus recuerdos sólo si su mundo está conectado de alguna forma con la magia o con alguna persona de aquí. Sin embargo, el flujo de magia que tiene tu mundo debe ser muy poco, casi podría afirmar que procedes de un mundo…sin magia- La voz de Rumplestiltskin comenzó a alterarse con estas últimas palabras.

-Entonces si no hay magia de donde procedo, ¿cómo es posible que haya llegado hasta aquí?

-Supongo que el flujo será muy leve, prácticamente nulo, pero debiste chocar con algo que te arrastró hasta aquí. En los mundos donde la magia es muy débil, la gente que usa la brujería se vale de objetos traídos de mundos como este. Quizás chocaras con una acumulación suficientemente grande como para transportarte hasta aquí.

Las palabras que habían ahora en la cabeza de Anette rondaban a una idea única: Mientras siguiera allí, no podría saber quien fue en el mundo del que provenía. Pero, ¿y si fue ella misma la que se arrastró hasta aquel mundo? O por el contrario ¿Y si fue obligada a irse de su mundo?

-…aprender…-Dijo entre susurros.

-¿Perdón querida?

-Debo aprender…la magia de este mundo, quizás así podría…

-Sinceramente, esta situación me favorece a mí más que a ti.-Dijo su amo con una voz orgullosa.

Anette inclinó la cabeza algo confusa.

-Verás, a pesar de todo, tus recuerdos siguen siendo tuyos, y tú eres mía. Si en algún momento llegaras a recordar algo de tu mundo, sería muy útil para mí. Si ahora te instruyo en la magia negra para intentar recuperarlos, también sería beneficioso para mí el hecho de que encontraras una forma de conseguirlo.

-¿Entonces me enseñareis?

-Si provienes de un mundo sin magia, no podrás aprender lo que yo hago, pero si aprenderás teoría y pociones, lo básico que podrás conseguir.

-¿Podría haber una posibilidad con ello?

-…Podría.

-Entonces lo haré.

-Perfecto. Será divertido.- Rió una última vez antes de desaparecer.

**13. Day by day.**

Los días sucedían poco a poco. Anette se levantaba al alba, barría los salones y habitaciones importantes, abría las altísimas persianas de los ventanales, preparaba comida para la mañana y pasaba el día esperando a que llegara el atardecer. Porque cuando eso ocurría, Rumplestiltskin aparecía allá donde estuviera y la llevaba a la habitación de los frascos.

En principio comenzó enseñándole el lenguaje que se utilizaba a la hora de crear los libros de hechizos. Con la firme idea de mantener la magia al alcance de solo unos pocos virtuosos, los libros eran escritos en una lengua oculta prácticamente muerta, de la cual surgían todos los nombres de los encantamientos y maleficios. Su instrucción era aquella de la que parten tanto los que dedican su vida a la magia blanca como a la brujería.

Más tarde le enseñaba algunas mezclas de jugos y polvos de las estanterías, los cuales debía memorizar paso a paso. El color, el olor, incluso el sabor de algunos debía ser algo tan básico para ella como reconocer el aroma de una rosa. Aprendió paso a paso como se creaban las pociones más simples, como la poción del sueño, la poción del color, o la poción de olvido, pero aún no estaba preparada para hacerlas, y mucho menos para utilizarlas.

Anette era curiosa y torpe. Un día describiendo colores y polvos curativos comió sin querer una pequeña pierda pastosa y azul, con el pretexto de que no conocía su sabor. Escupió manchas azules durante dos semanas. Rumplestiltskin la miraba con rostro severo y la regañaba, pero por dentro reía como un niño con juguete nuevo.

Anette no era una joven como las que había visto hasta el momento. A medida que pasaba el tiempo iba adquiriendo manías, quizás a recordarlas de su subconsciente. Así era que nunca se sentaba de forma correcta en una silla, se balanceaba en las mesas o sillones en los que caía, se mordía las uñas cuando se ponía nerviosa, y eso era algo fácil, se acariciaba los mechones de pelo cuando caminaba embobada por los pasillos o miraba a lo lejos por la ventana. Eran gestos inocentes, gestos simples que decían que ahí dentro había algo más que una simple aprendiz.

Por la noche, antes de dormir, entre libro de historia y encantamientos varios, leía libros de cocina. Una noche, durante una ronda nocturna para despejarse, Rumplestiltskin vio como su joven aprendiz leía en el suelo de su habitación un libro de cocina, mientras que anotaba con una pluma diferentes pasos a seguir. Estaba tan ensimismada que no notó su presencia, mirándola desde el hueco de la puerta. Sonrió levemente, como quien consigue un logro o se siente orgulloso, y se marchó a continuar su ronda de pensamientos.

El aprendizaje de Anette era muy rápido. Su señor decía que su mente vacía estaba hambrienta de conocimiento, y que por eso era tan veloz aprendiendo y comprendiendo conceptos, porque no había prejuicio o conjetura anterior a este que la frenara.

Tras una larga conversación con él, convenció a Rumplestiltskin para que soltara al joven de las celdas y lo dejara volver a su aldea para que le curaran las heridas. Jamás le preguntó por ellas.

Desde que el joven volvió a la aldea, ella debía ir disfrazada para que no pudieran reconocerla. Entre los murmullos de la multitud podía oír como hablaban de ella como de una simple mascota del Ser Oscuro, hasta el punto que la llamaron "El perro oscuro" en honor a su amo. Las habladurías sobre lo que podía hacer, o sobre lo que era realmente, eran puñaladas en el pecho de la muchacha, que poco a poco comenzó a asimilar. Finalmente acabó por resultarle cómico cuando escuchaba las mentiras que se iban contando, cada vez más y más exageradas.

El muchacho la había descrito como una bruja despiadada con rostro angelical. Un ser tan frío como su señor, y que como de un juego se tratara, se llevaba a los niños como trofeo para que él los desollara. Poco a poco la imagen de Anette se fue deformando tanto en las mentes de aquellas gentes que ya ni siquiera era humana. Las gentes cantaban canciones para asustar a los niños sobre su amo y sobre ella.

Al pasar el primer mes, ya había aprendido a cocinar, y al segundo mes, su pulso no temblaba al escribir y traducir los textos de los libros que le daba, y la jovialidad y alegría que desprendía cuando aprendía algo nuevo creaba una atmosfera que Rumplestiltskin jamás pensó que habría en el palacio.

En el palacio apenas aparecían otras personas de vez en cuando. Esas "visitas", como decía su señor, eran personas de todas las clases y lugares, que acudían desesperados a pedirle auxilio.

Aprendió poco a poco los modales básicos en la mesa y el refinamiento de los platos gracias a la joven rubia.

Durante una buena temporada, las visitas acudían con muchísimos caballeros y decenas de sirvientes. Rumplestiltskin hacía venir en esos días a un grupo de sirvientes que trabajaban por un par de monedas de plata. Anette cocinaba junto a ellos y servía junto a aquella joven. Ella, de pelo rubio y nariz picuda, comenzó a hablar con Anette al creer que era una simple sirviente. Se pudo decir que fue la única amiga que tuvo. Tan solo se vieron un par de veces, pero pudieron compartir en poco tiempo lo que a otras personas les cuesta meses. La joven rubia le contó sueños como los de conocer mundo, o vivir en palacio como un noble más.

Cuando las visitas dejaron de aparecer tan masivamente, no la volvió a ver.

Otras veces las visitas eran más obstinadas, llegando incluso a amenazar a su amo con espadas e incluso lanzas por diferentes motivos. Hubo una vez incluso, en la que tuvieron que dejar una de sus clases a medias por culpa de una mujer que apareció en el palacio.

-¿Quién es ella, mi Señor?- preguntó sorprendida por el tono de voz tan familiar que tenía la mujer con él.

-Una antigua amiga, también fue mi aprendiz, pero de eso hace ya mucho tiempo.

Aquella "visita" fue una de las pocas que quedó en la memoria de la muchacha, porque aquella mujer que pudo ver desde un hueco en una de las puertas, tenía una cara muy similar a aquella niña que vio en la gran esfera de cristal aquella primera noche.

**14. Autumn:**

En poco tiempo llegó el otoño, y los bosques se tiñeron de un tono anaranjado y marrón, envolviéndolo todo en un manto de hojas caídas hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Aquella mañana, Anette se había levantado un poco más tarde, pero antes de que pudiera prepararse para comenzar con sus labores, Rumplestiltskin apareció delante suya, con la túnica que solía llevar cuando regresaba del exterior. Anette lo miró sorprendida y extrañada:

-¿Ocurre algo, mi Señor?

La voz de la muchacha se había vuelto diferente, ya no era la voz entrecortada que tenía meses atrás, desconfiada y llena de miedo ante lo que no comprendía. Ahora era una voz más jovial, con una curiosidad pura y sin temor alguno.

-Hoy vamos a comenzar más pronto. –La cogió de la mano…

…Y en un mero pestañeo, aparecieron en el centro del bosque, lejos del palacio, lejos de la aldea, lejos de todo. Altísimos arboles, de corteza grisácea y ramas escuálidas se aglomeraban formando un círculo. El centro de ese círculo estaba repleto de hojas anaranjadas y marrones, y en el centro de todo, un árbol hueco, de increíble grosor y corteza negra, por donde aún caían algunas hojas de las ramas muertas. Aquel roble hueco y ennegrecido era en parte hermoso, como si una pequeña parte del pasado diera su último aliento sirviendo como hogar a pequeñas ardillas y búhos que habitaban en sus ramas y agujeros.

-Este, querida, es un árbol centenario. Durante una fuerte tormenta fue alcanzado por un rayo y…puff- Hizo un gesto rítmico con las manos mientras miraba a la joven como quien cuenta una pequeña historia- Quiero que ahora te escondas dentro de ese árbol, hasta que vuelva.

Anette arrugó la frente mientras miraba a su amo. Todo lo que hacía o le decía tenía un trasfondo oculto, eso era algo que la muchacha había aprendido en breve. Se acercó sin decir palabra al tronco hueco, y acarició la corteza endurecida y negra del antiguo árbol. Para cuando quiso preguntar, su señor ya se había marchado.

Rodeó el gran tronco con calma, mientras sus sandalias de tela rompían las hojas secas de alrededor, y el sonido a la lejanía de los cuervos creaba una música tranquila y apacible. Vio un agujero en la parte de detrás del árbol, donde las ardillas escalaban y desaparecían con pequeñas bellotas entre sus dientes.

El agujero estaba a la altura de su cabeza, así que trató de saltar para meterse dentro sin éxito. Cuando se agarró a un par de ramas secas, estas se rompieron, pero ella no cayó al suelo, sino que pudo notar como algo la empujaba hacia el interior del árbol. Sin saber muy bien cómo, estaba dentro del roble centenario. Alrededor de ella habían ardillas mirándola con caras curiosas, girando la cabeza y corriendo hacia la copa del árbol. Anette miró hacia arriba y pudo ver un pequeño haz de luz desde donde se veía el cielo de la mañana. Su vestido de mangas largas y anchas se enganchaba entre las grietas del tronco, pero ella comenzó a subir, guidada por las ardillas que parecían indicarle el camino.

Cuando alcanzó la copa, sacó medio torso fuera, dejando su cabeza y sus brazos libres de aquel seco roble negro. Cuando levantó la vista pudo ver algo mágico. Los arboles rojizos y marrones se expandían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Allá a lo lejos, entre las nubes blancas, se veían montañas azuladas gigantescas. Podía ver la aldea a lo lejos, donde se estaba preparando el mercadillo de la semana, pero tan lejano que sólo podía oír el bullicio de las gentes en su cabeza. El palacio también se divisaba, separado de todo, entre los arboles más altos. Incluso, si miraba bien, podía ver en la lejanía, casi junto a las montañas, un enorme castillo. Cada rincón que veía era un mundo, y todo junto creaba una estampa llena de color y vida, un mundo mágico, lleno de historias sobre bravos caballeros, doncellas hermosas e increíbles criaturas. Vivía en el mundo que tanto había leído, un mundo lleno de sueños.

Podía sentir como conectaba con cada animal del bosque, con cada árbol, con cada pájaro que volaba alrededor, como si ese mundo por completo de diera la bienvenida. De pronto, la pequeña rama donde tenía colocado uno de sus pies se rompió.

Anette pudo sentir como su cuerpo se hundía hacia la profundidad del tronco, y trató de subir todo lo que pudo hasta sacar todo el cuerpo del árbol muerto. Tratando de agarrar alguna rama para descender poco a poco, Anette se cortó con una grieta astillada, y su mano comenzó a sangrar. Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, y cuando estaba a mitad del gran tronco, una bandada de cuervos comenzó a atacarla, picándole la cara y las manos. Ella chilló, y apartando a uno de los cuervos perdió el poco equilibrio que le quedaba, cayendo al vacio inconsciente.

. . .

Cuando abrió los ojos su cabeza todavía daba vueltas. Su visión volvía poco a poco, hasta que pudo ver aquellos enormes ojos, de pupilas profundas. Estaba en brazos de Rumplestiltskin. Su señor la dejó en el suelo en cuanto la vio consciente. Anette tan solo oía un zumbido sordo, y trató de ponerse en pie, sin éxito.

-¿No puedo dejarte sola?, tan solo has estado unos minutos en ese árbol, y ya has hecho amigos- Rumplestiltskin sonreía mientras se inclinaba para mirarla.

-Habían buenas vistas…- dijo la muchacha con tono cansado. Fue todo lo que pudo decir Anette, cuando levanto su mano para morderse las uñas, se dio cuenta del lamentable estado en el que se encontraba su mano.

El rostro de su amo cambió. Le cogió la mano con fuerza y apretó donde tenía el corte astillado. Anette dejó escapar un leve sonido de dolor apretando los dientes. La mano derecha de su amo comenzó a brillar con un tono azulino mientras la pasaba por su mano ensangrentada. Poco a poco el dolor afilado de las astillas comenzó a desvanecerse, y pudo ver como salían de su mano por si solas. Al poco tiempo, la herida había cicatrizado casi por completo.

-¿Has podido ver algo en ese árbol?- Decía mientras curaba su herida.

-He sentido algo, como si pudiera conectar con lo que me rodeaba.

-Bueno, eso es bueno.- La herida había sanado por completo- Pero, a partir de ahora, no te acerques a los cuervos, querida.

Anette rió por un momento mientras se tocaba la mano, ya completamente sanada. Se puso de pie y trato de limpiarse la sangre en el vestido. Miró a los ojos de Rumplestiltskin durante un momento, y con una dulce sonrisa dijo:

-Muchísimas gracias.

Esas dos palabras entraron como flechas en los oídos de su amo, que la miró de arriba abajo y resoplo por la nariz durante un momento. Al ver aquella reacción Anette quedo confusa.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Nada. Acabo de darme cuenta de que eres más joven de lo que creía.

Sólo con esa frase, Rumplestitskin dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque. Le hizo un breve gesto a la joven con el dedo para que lo siguiera. Anette inclinó la cabeza brevemente después de aquel extraño comentario, y comenzó la marcha tras de él.

**15. The butcher:**

Después de aquello pasó un tiempo hasta que Anette volvió a la aldea. Quería hacer una nueva receta que había aprendido la noche anterior, así que en cuanto el sol apareció en el horizonte, se colocó su abrigo de piel, se arregló el pelo recogiendo los mechones delanteros, dejando caer la larga melena castaña por su espalda, se tapó con una túnica y atravesó danzarina el jardín con la cesta en la mano.

Cuando llegó al mercado adoptó su pose falsa de anciana y caminó lentamente entre las gentes. El bullicio de aquella mañana era mayor que de costumbre. Pudo ver como las jóvenes aldeanas colocaban adornos por todas partes con flores de madera y dibujos entrelazados, los hombres murmuraban sobre "el gran día que estaba por llegar", pero Anette no podía acercarse más a ellos por precaución. Mientras caminaba detrás de las gentes del mercado oía palabras sueltas como "celebración" "reino", incluso creyó escuchar la palabra "príncipe" en algún momento. Siguiendo a ciegas las palabras que quería oír, acabó delante de un gran cerdo muerto colgado del techo de una casa. Soltó un pequeño grito entre dientes al verlo, hasta que pudo comprobar que estaba delante de la tienda del carnicero.

El carnicero estaba tal como el día que lo vio por primera vez. Era un hombre calvo y corpulento, exageradamente alto y con unos brazos enormes y fuertes donde se marcaban todas sus venas. Sus manos gigantescas rascaban la barba irregular mientras miraba a los aldeanos con desdén y seriedad. Su mandíbula cuadrada masticaba algo negro imposible de identificar para los ojos de la joven.

-Vengan miserables, ¡es la carne más buena que jamás han probado sus bastardas bocas!

El carnicero reía y escupía al mismo tiempo. Su voz grave y ronca masticaba las palabras soltándolas con todo tipo de insultos que Anette jamás había oído. Su lengua mal hablada y su falta de don para las gentes, unida a su asqueroso olor a grasa hacían que la muchacha frunciera el ceño y tratara de pasar lo más rápido posible por delante de él antes de que una de esas palabras tan mal habladas pasaran por sus oídos otra vez. Pero cuando quiso aligerar el paso una de esas gigantescas manos la agarró por la muñeca.

-Señora, ¡mire mire que carne!, sus hijos comerán diez días con la carne de uno de estos cochinos. Huela huela, están frescos, les arranqué las entrañas esta misma mañana.

-No gracias…- Anette trataba de soltar su delgada muñeca de la desproporcionada mano del carnicero, mientras fingía una voz de anciana.

-¿Usted no es de por aquí verdad? HAHAHAHA- su risa era escandalosa y hacía que su barriga bailara dentro del delantal lleno de sangre seca.

Le soltó la mano con tanta fuerza que casi cae al suelo. Cuando se levantó miró directamente a los ojos del carnicero, y este la reconoció. Frunció las negras cejas y apretó la mandíbula.

-Vaaya vaya, si tenemos aquí a "el perro oscuro", nada más y nada menos… ¿qué pasa, que tu amo no puede venir a comprar la carne él solo? ¿O es que te ofreces voluntaria?

-Por favor, no alce la voz- Trató de calmar al carnicero- Si causo algún problema, ahora mismo me voy.

-Bastantes problemas ha causado ya su amo, HAHAHA, seguro que solo eres una bastarda que usa para su uso y disfrute, ya me imagino que clase de trato ha hecho contigo… ¡ramera!

-Suéltame.- Lo dijo con un grito hueco. El odio hacia aquel hombre no hacía más que aumentar.

El corpulento carnicero agarró a Anette por la cintura con tanta fuerza que podía notar como su estomago se encogía del dolor. Le agarró la cara con la misma fuerza:

-Ahora que no estás tan escondida dime, ¿tu amo te vigila? ¿o te deja suelta para que te creas una persona normal? – Acercó su sucia boca al oído de Anette y berreó un insulto asqueroso- Si vuelves por aquí, te mataré con mis propias manos y te colgaré como pieza del día, perra.

La agarró del pelo y la tiró al suelo. Cuando alzó la vista, vio a las gentes de alrededor haciendo un corro detrás de ella. Todos la miraban con desprecio, juzgándola, algunos incluso reían. Aquella vez fue el primer momento en que Anette sintió verdadera ira hacia otra persona. Sus mejillas se volvieron rojas, y apretó los dientes con fuerza mientras se levantaba y se quitaba el barro de la túnica. Unos niños le habían quitado la cesta y pudo ver como se escabullían entre el resto de la gente. Anette miró alrededor, caminó lentamente hacia la gente, y estos le hicieron un camino hasta el bosque, donde pudo soltar las lágrimas que se aferraban a sus ojos por orgullo a que alguien las viera.

Cuando acabó de llorar de rabia, fue al palacio. Se estaba quitando el barro de la cara cuando apareció su amo.

-¿Un mal día supongo?- dijo con tono indiferente, pasando por delante suya.

-El peor… no deseo volver a ese lugar, mi Señor.

-No hay muchos pueblos cerca de aquí, me temo que tendrás que acostumbrarte a…

Antes de que acabara la frase Anette torció el cuerpo de dolor y cayó al suelo. Se tocó la parte donde aquel asqueroso hombre la había tocado, y pudo sentir un dolor punzante. Su amo la miró extrañado:

-Veo que hoy no han sido solo palabras.

Anette le contó lo sucedido y le enseñó el estomago y las manos. Las marcas de las delgadas muñecas de la muchacha hicieron que su señor frunciera el ceño, pero cuando vio el cardenal amoratado del estomago fue cuando le preguntó:

-Dime, ¿qué sentiste cuando te arrojó al suelo, cuando todos te miraron?

-Dolor, dolor y rabia

-¿Y qué querías hacer?

-Llorar…

-¿Sólo?- Hizo un gesto de decepción bajando sus hombros, y torciendo la boca.

-Y que dejaran de mirarme así, quería que dejaran de mirarme como si fuese…

-…¿Un monstruo?- Su señor pegó un pequeño brinco hasta acercarse a Anette y taparle la herida del estomago- Creo que es el momento de dejarte que pruebes una de las pociones que preparas.

-¿De veras?

-Sólo si me dices la verdad.

-No hago otra cosa, mi Señor.

-Entonces dime que pensaste hacerle a aquel carnicero cuando te tiró al suelo. ¿Tu mente no quiso castigarle, no quiso hacerle sufrir tanto como tú sufrías en aquel momento?... ¿no ansiabas el poder…para convertir su fuerza en debilidad?

Anette miró al suelo durante un minuto. Aquel hombre aparecía en sus recuerdos como una bestia mugrienta y demente. Un ser repugnante, un hombre al que quería hacer sentir como ella se sintió, dolida, humillada, repudiada…

-¿Puedo elegir la poción que yo quiera?- Sus ojos brillaban mientras se acariciaba un mechón de pelo.

-Me encanta esa mirada, querida.

Rumplestiltskin la cogió con delicadeza del hombro y la llevó hasta la habitación de los frascos.

**16. First spell:**

El carnicero estaba cerrando su puesto a la luz de la luna creciente. Guardaba la carne y dejaba las tablas de madera ensangrentadas recogidas en un saco. Cuando llegó al establo para recoger sus caballos y su endeble carromato, notó que una rueda estaba rota. Llamó a su hijo para que tratara de arreglarla, pero nadie contestó.

Desde unos frondosos arbustos, Rumplestiltskin y su joven aprendiz miraban cada movimiento del gigante calvo.

-¿Ahora?,¿ahora?- Susurraba Anette cada cierto tiempo, moviendo las piernas encogidas con nerviosismo.

-No- Tan rápido como la muchacha preguntaba su señor respondía, sin dejar de mirar al carnicero.-…Ahora.

Las antorchas de la cuadra se estaban apagando, dejando una luz tenue entre la paja y los pocos caballos que quedaban. Cuando el carnicero tarareaba una leve canción con su voz ronca, notó una pequeña presencia acercándose a él. Agarró el machete de cortar carne y se lo colocó detrás del delantal. Cuando se giró pudo ver a la joven chica que había arrojado por el barro la mañana anterior.

-Vaya, ¿es qué además de bruja eres sorda? Te dije que no volvieras por aquí o te mataría.

-Se lo que dijiste…- Dijo quitándose la capucha lentamente y mirando distraída al suelo- Pero el problema es que yo jamás haría caso… de un cerdo con una boca tan grande. – Lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

Escondió las manos temblorosas dentro de la túnica, y pudo oír como su amo se reía por el comentario que acababa de hacer. Eso hizo que Anette dejara de temblar y pudo sonreír levemente. Pero aquella sonrisa enfureció al carnicero.

-¿QUÉ PASA? ¿QUE TE HAS VUELTO IDIOTA? ¿ACASO HAS VENIDO PARA QUE TE MATE, BASTARDA?- Se sacó el machete del delantal y se acercó a la muchacha.

-Yo que tu no haría eso- Dijo la voz de su amo.

Apareció detrás del carnicero, y con una amplia sonrisa lo desarmó como quien le quita una pluma a un niño. El repugnante hombre abrió los ojos cuando vio al Ser Oscuro ante él, y eso dio tiempo a Anette para colocarse justo donde su amo le indicaba con la mirada.

En los segundos que tardó en reaccionar el carnicero y en recordar que había dejado a la muchacha fuera de su visión, Anette sacó un frasco de cristal violeta de su túnica, lo abrió y recitó unas palabras entre susurros, hasta que arrojó la poción al hombre y este desapareció en medio de un torbellino púrpura. El grito del grasiento carnicero se convirtió en un gruñido ahogado, y cuando se disipó la niebla, contemplaron que delante de ellos ya no había hombre alguno, sólo un cerdo de cola rizada, grande, manchado y corpulento.

El cerdo ahora gruñía y se movía de forma cómica, o al menos eso le pareció a Anette.

-Perfecto querida, sobresaliente.- Dijo Rumplestiltskin mientras miraba a su joven aprendiz.

-Sólo le he convertido en lo que en esencia era.- Dijo riendo y remoloneándose, con el pecho hinchado de orgullo.

Mientras Anette brincaba de euforia Rumplestiltskin hizo un gesto con la mano, que los transportó hasta la sala principal del palacio. Cuando el humo purpura se deshizo, Anette seguía sonriendo. Se giró a donde estaba su amo, le miró a los ojos, dio un salto y le abrazó con fuerza.

Rumplestiltskin abrió los ojos sorprendido, y cuando Anette recobró la compostura, se apartó lo más rápido que pudo. Trató de pedir disculpas, pero todavía le quedaba algo de nerviosismo, lo que hizo que sus mejillas se encendieran y se fuera corriendo balbuceando palabras. Su señor se quedó quieto, y cuando Anette desapareció de la habitación, dio media vuelta aun con el rostro sorprendido y se desvaneció.

**17. Learning:**

Durante los siguientes meses las clases se hicieron más intensivas. Rumplestiltskin enseñó a su joven aprendiz las historias que habían sucedido en aquel mundo, historias sobre caballeros y princesas, historias de encantamientos y dragones, y la responsabilidad de la magia con cada uso.

-Recuerda esto siempre querida. La magia siempre conlleva un precio.

Esa frase la repetía siempre que acababa de contar una historia. Llegó incluso a desvelarle su propia historia, la historia de cómo se convirtió El Ser Oscuro y de cómo perdió aquello que más amaba en el mundo. Nunca dijo que el hombrecillo cojo fuera él, ni nombró al Ser Oscuro como tal, pero su mirada se perdía con tanta frecuencia, y su voz se volvía tan taciturna al narrar aquel cuento, que a Anette no le hizo falta preguntar sobre los nombres de aquella historia. Algunas de ellas eran tan viejas que ni siquiera su señor había nacido, otras sin embargo eran historias que aun no habían sucedido.

Rumplestiltskin poseía muchos poderes, pero sin duda el más poderoso de todos era la clarividencia. Su señor le explicó la forma en la que se ve el futuro, siempre cambiante. Él podía ver todas las posibilidades que el mañana le depararía, pero hasta que ese momento llegara no podía saber cual se haría realidad.

-Entonces, ¿mi Señor supo que yo iba a llegar a este mundo?

-En cierta forma, sí.

-¿Y veis algo más acerca de mi futuro?

Jamás llegó a responder a aquella pregunta por muchas veces que Anette le preguntara.

Su señor le respondía a cada duda que tenía acerca de los libros que leía. Un día, mientras practicaban pociones de olvido, le preguntó acerca del Hada Azul.

Aparecía en sus libros escasamente, y Anette intuía que debía ser un ente de inmenso poder, pero jamás lo usaba tanto en sus libros como para estar segura de ello. Cuando su señor le explicó quien era, aquellas palabras fueron tan importantes para ella como el resto, pero deberían haberse grabado a fuego en su mente.

-En este mundo, y en muchos otros, existen las partes contrarias. Al igual que existe el bien, existe el mal. Al igual que existe la magia blanca, existe la magia negra. De esa forma, al igual que existe Relgorm, existo yo.

-Pero yo no creo que vos seáis el mal, solo veis y hacéis las cosas de diferente manera al resto. Comprendéis cosas que otros no pueden.

Rumplestiltskin resopló sonriente.

En la mente de Anette el objetivo por el cual estaba allí se volvía más y más turbio con el paso de los días .Comenzó a olvidar que quizás tenía otra vida, porque la que tenía allí era tan valiosa como cualquier otra. El olor de las flores silvestres, de los arboles, de los mercados y de las pociones se estaban convirtiendo en recuerdos imborrables. Aquellos recuerdos repletos de lecciones e historias comenzaban a hacerse un hueco en su corazón. Y junto a ellos, la presencia de aquel que le enseñaba tanto.

Las historias y clases comenzaron a acompañarse de extraños juegos por parte de ambos. Rumplestiltskin contaba los minutos que tardaba en hacer una poción, acortándole el tiempo para que acabara creando todo tipo de embrujos apenas sin mirar. Le hacía recordar palabras y nombres de lo más extraños, y ella a su vez le recitaba de memoria todo lo que él le pedía. Anette escuchaba las historias hasta que ella misma comenzó a contarlas, y algunas se deformaban tanto en su cabeza, que su señor acababa escribiéndolas mientras reía, asombrado por la increíble imaginación de la joven aprendiz.

-De modo que Caperucita fue a rescatar a su abuela de un gran lobo, que quería comérselas, ¡pero el cazador llegó y las rescató!

-¿De dónde sacas esas cosas?

-Será que la historia me gusta más así.- Decía riendo la joven aprendiz.

Anette rebuscaba en todas partes y abría cualquier cosa. Su curiosidad era tal, que un día dejó escapar una pequeña criatura a la que su señor apodaba "ratadragón". Aquella rata escamosa corrió por todo el palacio, y le costó dos semanas de limpieza a fondo por donde había pasado como castigo.

La atmosfera del palacio se volvió relajada, y Anette notaba que entre ellos comenzaba a surgir lo que en los cuentos se conocía como confianza. Anette confiaba en el por completo, no solo como quien sirve a un señor, sino como quien protege y cuida a una buena amistad.

Rumplestiltskin se mostraba reacio muchas veces, tratándola con severidad e indiferencia, pero poco a poco, la mayoría de las clases acababan entre risas y burlerías de ambos. A pesar de todo él nunca perdió la compostura, y ella nunca dejo de respetarle como al mejor de los maestros.

**18. The cane and the prince.**

Cerca del castillo que la joven vio aquel día de otoño había un pueblo gigantesco, donde una vez al año se celebraba un grandísimo mercado al cual asistían las altas clases de la nobleza y el clero de alrededores. Ese año había un gran revuelo entre las gentes porque se decía que la mismísima realeza acudiría al evento.

El rey de aquel reino era ya un hombre cansado y de pelo cano, que vagaba por sus tierras cual fantasma, en busca de algo que lo sorprendiera. Por ese motivo los aldeanos y campesinos de todas partes llegaban con comidas exóticas y actuaciones fantásticas para hacer feliz al soberano, el cual prometía una gran valía de dinero a quien le enseñara algo valioso para su espíritu hastiado.

Anette escuchó de aquel increíble mercado a los aldeanos que adornaban los lugares para que el rey se detuviera ante sus negocios, y pensó que sería una ocasión única para alcanzar un pedazo de los reinos lejanos a los que no podía ir. Cada historia que le contó su señor sobre los diferentes lugares de aquel mundo revoloteaba por su cabeza cada noche antes de dormir, y jamás se olvidaba de ninguna.

Rumplestiltskin le contó como estuvo a punto de abandonar la búsqueda de aquello que más amaba en el mundo por una mujer, mujer que más tarde arrancó su propio corazón para no amarle. Aquella historia la contó días atrás, muy entrada la noche y sin saber muy bien porque se la confiaba a la inocente muchacha. En ocasiones las personas necesitan contar a alguien sus historias por muy macabras y oscuras que estas sean, por el mero desahogo del alma.

Algunas personas ansían tener alguien en quien confiar. Algunas personas necesitan sentirse cerca de otras, y su amo no era una excepción. Porque aunque ya no era un hombre, un día lo fue. Un día ya muy lejano en la memoria, su señor fue un hombrecillo cojo.

. . .

Anette tardó horas en llegar hasta el mercado en un pequeño carruaje. Su curiosidad había sido tan fuerte que no pudo esperar más tiempo y partió sola. Cuando llegó a aquel pueblo, se dio cuenta de la gran diferencia que existía entre aquel reino y la pequeña aldea.

Suelos de piedra, casas altas de preciosos tejados, con balcones llenos de adornos de colores. El ambiente era muy diferente al que estaba acostumbrada, las gentes eran personajes pintorescos de todos los rincones, todos vestían elegantes vestidos y túnicas de animales que Anette solo pudo reconocer por los libros. Una dulce música con laudes y canticos en diferentes idiomas danzaban por sus oídos continuamente, y el olor a hortensias y rosas inundaba el ambiente hasta el último rincón. Las gentes bailaban y cantaban al son de la música, mientras que otros miraban los diferentes expositores de madera fina que mostraban joyas, armas de artesanía y todo tipo de artefactos mientras disfrutaban de los bufones y traga fuegos que corrían por la zona. Anette lo miraba todo, acercándose como nunca lo había hecho, preguntando de donde venían todos los objetos que caían en sus manos.

De pronto vio un cumulo de personas que se separaba dejando un pasillo a lo largo del gran mercado. Paseaban por este el mismísimo rey, la reina y el joven príncipe.

Anette los miró desde la lejanía. Pudo ver las brillantes coronas de oro y plata, las largas capas de terciopelo rojo y blanco, las prendas delicadas hechas con gran detalle por los costureros reales. Todo era igual a como lo había leído en sus cuentos.

El rey caminaba todo lo erguido que podía, sonriente al son de la música, mientras sus pequeñas piernas y su gran panza se movían con las notas de los tambores. Le acicalaba el canoso pelo la reina, una mujer un tanto más alta con el pelo recogido en un tocado a juego con su vestido verde y dorado. Se podía apreciar la belleza que su día fue jovial y fogosa en ella, pero ahora parecía más apagada y sobria por el paso de los años.

El príncipe saludaba con una sonrisa a todas las doncellas del camino. Caminaba con el pecho hinchado, era alto, de pelo castaño claro, bien apuesto y apestaba a dinero. Anette lo observó durante un segundo y cuando vio que este la miraba, rápidamente agachó la cabeza y continuó viendo los extraños artilugios de los expositores.

Mientras esquivaba a toda la multitud pudo ver a una pequeña familia que observaban las joyas de una de las mesas. Pudo ver como una joven rubia de nariz puntiaguda la saludaba disimuladamente. Anette la reconoció y alzó su mano, pero cuando quiso acercarse una gran masa de bufones y tira fuegos pasaron por delante, y al poco pudo ver como ella siguió el camino con su familia.

Cuando la realeza pasó por su lado casi toda la gente les siguió, de modo que pudo disfrutar de un amplio espacio al llegar a la exposición de objetos de todo tipo. Vio guanteletes usados por bravos guerreros, varas que según decía el mercader fueron de grandes magos y clérigos.

Pero los ojos de Anette cayeron directamente sobre un bastón antiguo.

Aquel bastón era de madera negra como el azabache, y su empuñadura era dorada con mucho detalle, y parecía caer sobre la oscura madera con tanta delicadeza, que Anette lo miraba como si de una escultura se tratara.

De pronto la historia de aquel hombrecillo cojo pasó fugazmente por su cabeza, y sin pensar dijo:

-¿Cuántas monedas por este bastón?

-Dudo que este bastón te lo puedas permitir, pequeña.

Echó un vistazo a la pequeña bolsa de cuero que tenía colgando de su vestido. Cinco monedas de plata y dos de cobre era todo su dinero, y si le daba todo tendía que volver al palacio andando, y si llegaba demasiado tarde, su señor podría reprenderla. Le enseñó las monedas que podía gastar al mercader, y este no pareció demasiado sorprendido.

-Ya te he dicho que este bastón no se lo vendo a cualquiera.- El mercader hizo un gesto condescendiente que hizo que Anette frunciera el ceño.

-Quizás a mi me haga un descuento.- Dijo una voz encantadora.

A su espalda apareció un joven alto y de sonrisa perfecta. Cuando alzó la vista y vio la brillante corona en su cabeza, la muchacha abrió los ojos tan rápido que el joven rió de forma cantarina.

-Disculpa- dijo aun riendo- no pretendía asustarte.

-No importa alteza.- Anette conocía los protocolos a seguir, agachó la cabeza y siguió hablando- Pero no es necesario… puedo volver otro día.

-Ni hablar- Cogió el bastón como quien coge una espada- este encantador objeto no puede quedarse aquí ni un día más.

Su sonrisa era tan amable como sus ojos, de un color verde hierba a juego con las piedras de su corona. Se acarició la melena lentamente mientras miraba a la nada:

-Pero como muestra de agradecimiento- continuó el joven príncipe- debes enseñarme tu rostro…

Le quitó lentamente la capucha y levantó el mentón hacia él. La pálida piel de Anette brillaba con la fragante luz del sol, y sus ojos verde oliva relucían como nunca. Su pelo cayó por su espalda acabando en bucles, y su cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar ante la idea de poder ser reconocida por alguien tan importante como él. Sus labios cortados hicieron amago de esconderse mientras el príncipe continuaba hablándole.

-Eres tan hermosa que me niego a pensar que este bastón sea para tu esposo. ¿Tal vez un familiar?

-Si…-mintió mientras balbuceaba con la mirada baja.

El príncipe miró al mercader y su tono de voz se tornó más melancólico.

-¿Quién sois vos para privar a semejante muchacha de un presente para un familiar?

-Lo siento alteza, ayer mismo puse los precios y…

-Pues este ya está vendido- dejó caer una bolsa pesada sobre la mano del mercader, que abrió los ojos rápidamente.

-Muchas gracias alteza.

Anette miraba la escena completamente paralizada de sorpresa. Jamás le habían hecho un regalo en los meses que llevaba allí, y mucho menos tratado con semejante generosidad y alegría. El joven puso el bastón en una funda de tela de saco y se lo entregó en mano a Anette, que se guiaba mecánicamente sin reacción alguna.

-No sé qué decir su majestad, jamás estuve tan agradecida- La cara de Anette se había encendido en poco tiempo, en una mezcla de sorpresa y jubilo al contemplar lo que tenía en sus pequeñas manos.

-Tan sólo dime tu nombre.

-Anette.

Cuando pronunció su nombre, orgullosa y con una sonrisa en su boca abrazó el bastón con fuerza y se inclinó como gesto de despedida. El joven de dentadura perfecta tan solo se quedó allí, mirándola y repitiendo su nombre en voz baja.

**19. Just a Little present:**

Cuando regresó al castillo, Rumplestiltskin estaba sentado en una butaca de terciopelo rojo, con la mirada ausente mientras daba pequeños sorbos a su taza de té caliente.

Anette irrumpió en la habitación como un caballo desbocado, casi dando pequeños saltos de alegría mientras ponía sus manos en la espalda, como la niña que trata de esconderse tras un fino árbol.

-Hoy estas de buen humor, si no me equivoco todo ha ido bien en el mercado.

Anette seguía sonriendo, esta vez más calmadamente.

-Le he traído algo, mi Señor. Es algo que me recordó a vos y a sus historias.

-¿Un regalo? ¿Para mí? - Se puso las manos en el pecho de modo irónico y abrió la boca en un gesto de sorpresa falsa, como si no viera que escondía algo en su espalda.

Anette estiró los brazos y desenvolvió el bastón. La mirada de Rumplestiltskin se quedó helada, y miraba el presente con algo de extrañeza y asombro a la vez.

-No dejas de sorprenderme, pero, ¿Por qué?- Señaló al bastón con un gesto brusco.

Anette tomó aire y calmó su ímpetu todo lo que pudo mientras contestaba con una voz dulce:

-Mi señor ha hecho tanto por mí estos últimos meses… Cuando me contó la historia de cómo aquella mujer la aparto de su camino, de cómo guiado por los restos de cuando fue un simple hombre casi abandona su búsqueda, me hizo temer…

-¿Temiste por mí?- Rumplestiltskin rió brevemente mientras dejó que la muchacha continuara.

-Temí pensar que quizás alguien pudo encontrar debilidad en vos.

Rumplestiltskin la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido. La muchacha que tenía ante él ya no era una pobre e indefensa joven que buscaba refugio. Era inteligente, sabía leer entre líneas las historias que le había contado, y además había algo en ella que aun le causaba intriga, además de la adoración que le procesaba en poco tiempo. Anette continuó:

-Por ese motivo le he traído esto…- Entregó con las palmas de sus manos abiertas el precioso bastón de madera negra –…para que si en algún momento mi señor pudiera olvidar quién es, recuerde que este bastón os dice lo que ya no seréis más. Un simple hombre.

-…He de admitir que es precioso- Lo cogió de las delicadas manos de Anette mientras trataba de hacer caso omiso a lo que acababa de oír.

-Me alegro que le guste, mi Señor.- Inclinó la cabeza levemente hacia abajo.

-Hoy no habrán clases, puedes tomarte el resto del día para hacer lo que te plazca.

Gracias.

. . .

Rumplestiltskin apareció en una habitación oscura llena de artilugios de todo tipo: Muñecos de madera, cajas de música, plumas con base de plata y pequeñas cajas. Con un gesto de sus dedos, apareció un pequeño soporte en una de las estanterías. En ella colocó el bastón con delicadeza, y mientras acariciaba la empuñadura dorada, apareció en su boca una sonrisa cálida, y su cara se volvió gentil y amable por un momento.

**19.2- Stupid people:**

La joven aprendiz caminaba despreocupada por un camino de tierra negra, en busca de algunas setas que crecían por los bordes de los caminos.

"Cuanto más oscuras mejor, manchas lo peor" iba recitando mientras se agachaba poco a poco rebuscando por donde le parecía ver alguna. La brisa de alrededor le traía olores desde las ramas más profundas de los arboles del bosque, y sus pies rozaban la tierra húmeda y caminaban a paso ligero, todo era tranquilo y sosegado en aquella tarde, hasta que vio a lo lejos a un grupo de muchachos.

Ellos la habían visto primero, y de no ser por su actitud Anette pensó en saludarles educadamente, pero era evidente que se acercaban directos hacia ella, habían ido a buscarla, y sabía que eso nunca llevaba a nada bueno. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron trató de evitar todo conflicto, pero esa idea no era mutua, de modo que cuando pasó por delante de ellos, estos le fueron cortando el paso sin decir palabra.

Eran cinco muchachos de su misma edad, quizás un par de años más. Dos chicos altos, uno rubio y de espalda ancha, el otro moreno, más escuálido pero también musculoso, se pusieron delante de Anette sin poder evitarlo. Dos chicas, ambas con el pelo hasta la cintura y trajes con mangas largas, la miraban por detrás impidiendo que retrocediera. Y entre ellas, estaba un muchacho que Anette reconoció al instante. Flaco, pelo lacio negro tapando sus ojos, y lleno de cicatrices que asomaban por el cuello y sus manos. Era el muchacho de las celdas del palacio.

-Mirad, el perro ha ido a dar un paseo- murmuraron unas risas.

Anette estaba tensa, girándose para poder ver bien a los chicos. Las chicas eran diminutas en comparación con los dos chicos delante de ella, pero aún así ella era la más baja de todas. Estaba atrapada, pero esta vez estaba sola en el bosque. Una de ellas comenzó a murmurarle al chico de pelo lacio unas palabras, y se acercó a Anette. Tenía el pelo largo y negro como el azabache, y una gran frente acentuada por unas cejas escasas que apenas aparecían en su rostro, pero lo que llamaba la atención de ella eran unos enormes ojos azules, semejantes a un tempano de hielo firme. Hizo una mueca con su diminuta boca y suspiró:

-¿Esta es? ¿Esta es por la que tanto rezan nuestros padres? Mírala, es una niña asustada y debilucha. Soy una ingenua, me esperaba una gran mujer con dientes afilados y ojos rojos, ¿donde tiene la cola de perro que me dijiste?

-La estará escondiendo con la túnica.- El chico rubio le pegó un tirón a la túnica.

-Dejadme en paz- Su tono de voz se tambaleaba mientras todos reían.

-Tu amo me hizo todas estas cicatrices, me parece que ahora yo voy a romper a su juguete como moneda de cambio.

-El muchacho flaco se acercó a Anette y le agarró de la muñeca, pero ella se apartó con fuerza y se escurrió entre los dos chicos hasta salir del círculo.

-No os tengo miedo…

-¿Tu señor va a venir a buscarte?, ¿crees que te va a oír aquí, en medio de la nada?- dijo el alto moreno.

-¿Te olvidas de quien es su señor?- La otra muchacha parecía nerviosa- Si le hacemos algo más vale correr, si nos coge no lo contamos.

-Cállate idiota, nadie te ha preguntado- dijo el chico flaco- ¿Es que te crees todas las canciones que cantan los niños para ahuyentar a los demonios?

La joven de ojos azules empezó a menearse delante de Anette y comenzó a cantar:

"Rumplestiltskin run for your life

Rumplestiltskin hide your daughters

Rumplestiltskin is coming to the town

La la la…

You should slap your doors

C`mon stupid, hide the dog

Cause Rumplestiltskin is coming, and he always wants more…"

-No la recordaba con ese principio.

-Cada uno la canta a su manera, depende del pueblo donde estés- Dijo la chica de pelo negro, que había acabado de cantar la estrofa.

Anette respiró hondo y tocó la cesta que llevaba aun en la mano, arqueó una ceja y mientras la chica cantaba comenzó a morderse el dedo índice, pensando que tal vez tuviera un modo de huir más efectivo que echar a correr por el bosque.

-Mirad, no quiero problemas, dejadme marchar y mi Señor no sabrá nada de esto- Miraba a la chica nerviosa, que asentía ante el miedo de saber que sus compañeros pretendían una estupidez.

El muchacho de pelo lacio resopló, y la miró con una sonrisa cruel:

-Hey rubio, ¿cuál es la cosa que más te molestaría que le hicieran a algo que es tuyo?

-Que me lo rompieran, supongo- El rubio musculoso compartía aquella sonrisa.

-Y dime, ¿Cómo se rompe a una mujer?

El rubio soltó una breve risa, mientras la chica de pelo negro señaló distraída hacia la cintura de Anette. El chico del pelo lacio asintió, todos rieron y un sudor frío corrió por la frente de Anette. No comprendía muy bien la situación, pero no era tan estúpida como para ignorar lo que estaban tramando. Se aferró a la cesta de forma disimulada, pero el muchacho alto se la cogió de un movimiento brusco y la levantó hasta sus ojos:

-Esto no te hará falta, niña.

-Devuélvemelo, lo que hay dentro es un regalo muy preciado- decía Anette haciendo el intentó de escalar por el muchacho para coger la cesta.

-¿Oh, en serio?

Abrió la cesta y cayeron un par de flores silvestres y una bolsita de cuero del tamaño de un puño. La chica rubia lo cogió y se lo dio al chico de pelo lacio.

-Esto debe de ser el cobro por tus servicios como esclava, ¿me equivoco?

-Servicios… me pregunto qué tipo de "servicios" haces por el Ser Oscuro… las gentes son tan mal habladas cuanto se trata de una mujer joven viviendo con un demonio- La chica de ojos azules comenzó a mover la cintura y contonearse alrededor de los chicos.

Anette notaba como le empezaba a hervir la sangre, pero continuó fingiendo nerviosismo por la bolsa.

-¡Dádmela, os lo ruego, ahí dentro se encuentra una medicina muy importante, no sabéis que estáis haciendo!

-Así que es una medicina, qué lástima- lanzaba la bolsa en el aire con gesto de prepotencia- Pero me parece que no me lo creo.

Anette corrió hacia el joven alargando los brazos, y estos comenzaron a pasarla los unos con los otros como en un juego humillante para la pobre aprendiz.

-Vamos a jugar un poco contigo antes de nada, prefiero verte sin fuerzas antes de que esto empiece.

-¿Qué empiece? Pero si estas a punto de acabarlo.- Dijo Anette mientras golpeaba el brazo del muchacho.

El frasco cayó al suelo, y de pronto el viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza. El líquido derramado comenzó a moverse en la tierra, y se levantó con el aire girando cada vez más rápido, rodeando a los jóvenes. Anette se separó del circulo que se había formado, y cuando quisieron hacer ellos lo mismo, el aire los había atrapado en medio de un torbellino violeta que se convirtió en un tornado alzándose por arriba de los arboles. Anette echó a correr y pudo oír los gritos de sus compañeros de juego, hasta que vio cómo la chica de pelo negro salía despedida por encima de los arboles entre chillidos.

Anette siguió corriendo hasta que dejó de notar el viento encolerizado, y cuando se sentó en medio de la hierba, trató de relajar su corazón poco a poco, y cuando recobró el aliento, comenzó a reír hasta que le dolió el estómago.

**20- The blue light.**

Anette vivía en aquel entonces tan solo para servir en el palacio y aprender nuevas formulas en sus libros. Para todo ello, y para cantar.

Anette se pasaba horas y horas cantando desde que vivía en aquel lúgubre lugar. Al principio solo era un leve tarareo mientras limpiaba las habitaciones, pero más tarde su voz era un cántico que inundaba todos los rincones del palacio. Cantaba en la cocina, cantaba en su cuarto, y cantaba después de aprender una lección nueva. Aprendió todas las canciones que escuchó en la aldea y los mercados que visitaba, y llegó incluso a crear algunas propias, que olvidaba en seguida al no anotarlas.

Rumplestiltskin la oía siempre estuviera donde estuviese, pero ella nunca se atrevía a hacerlo ante él. Algunas veces trataba de sorprenderla apareciendo de pronto, pero su voz era más rápida que su vista y siempre callaba antes de que él apareciera. Acabó tomándolo como un juego, que duró hasta el primer día de primavera.

Aquel día Anette decidió ir al bosque a recoger algunas hierbas medicinales, que crecían cerca de un pequeño lago. La nieve aun se posaba delicadamente entre las ramas de los árboles y la hierba, dejándoles un manto mullido permanente. Entre la hierba helada Anette buscaba con los primeros rayos de luz de la mañana, y como siempre que sentía que estaba sola, comenzó a cantar. Su lirica voz comenzó a aparecer en cada rincón. Una voz suave y fina que invadía cada árbol y cada gota de rocío y nieve. Todo parecía suceder como cada día, hasta que de pronto, noto que una delicada pequeña voz seguía las notas que brotaban de su garganta.

Su canto se paró en seco, y pudo oír claramente la voz de una mujer que la llamaba. Se levantó rápidamente, pero no vio nada, hasta que todo comenzó a fundirse en una luz blanca y azul.

Cuando abrió los ojos, aún cegada por aquel rayo azulino que surgió de la nada, vio ante ella una silueta diminuta flotando en el aire. Para cuando pudo ver completamente, miró con sorpresa unas pequeñas alas azules.

-Por favor, no te asustes Anette- Dijo una voz cálida y serena.

-Un poco tarde para eso ¿no os parece?- Respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa al hada azul que había delante suya.

-Lamento haberme mostrado así, pero me he dejado guiar por tu voz y cuando he visto quien eras, he sabido que era menester que nos conociéramos.

-Habéis dicho mi nombre, ¿cierto?

-Sí, bueno, el nombre que aquí tienes.

Anette entrecerró los ojos y dio un paso hacia atrás, cuando el hada la vio retroceder, dejó caer una manta roja al suelo en un gesto de su diminuta muñeca. Era la manta con la que había Anette había llegado a aquel mundo, era el ultimo retazo de lo que ella fue.

-¿Quién sois?

-Tu señor debe haberte hablado de mí. Soy el Hada Azul, mi nombre es Relgorm.

La mente de Anette corrió lo suficiente como para tratar de esconder el asombro del que era presa. Se sacudió la túnica levemente y dijo tras una pausa:

-¿Y cómo me conocéis?

-Vi como caías desde otro mundo hasta este.

-¿Fuisteis vos quien me trajo hasta aquí?- Dijo con algo de esperanza.

-Lo siento- Relgorm negó con la cabeza- Pero debo de advertirte de algo muy importante.

-Si es algo malo sobre mi Señor, lo he oído todo.- resopló.

-No es nada sobre eso. Me temo que tu mente, a medida que está más en este mundo, pierde poco a poco la oportunidad de regresar tus recuerdos.

-¿Vos…podéis hacer que recupere mis recuerdos?

-Desde que llegaste he buscado la forma de conseguir regresarte a donde perteneces Anette. Este no es tu lugar, ni mucho menos tu tiempo. Si te quedas más tiempo puedes alterar todo este mundo.

-Pero a mí este mundo me gusta.- Las palabras salieron directas de su boca como si tratara de disculparse.

-Quizás, pero también debes saber que este mundo no es el tuyo, y que en breve tendré el poder necesario para hacerte regresar. Piensa que quizás dejaste personas que te querían atrás. Piensa que quizás tenías una familia, quizás incluso tuvieras un amor…

Aquellas palabras comenzaron a retumbar como tambores en su cabeza. Cuando Relgorm mencionó la palabra "amor" algo hizo que comenzara a alterarse, como quien trata de recordar algo de hace demasiado tiempo que es de vital importancia. Su cuerpo le estaba diciendo algo que su mente no podía recordar. El hada seguía hablando:

-Te he estado observando a la salida del palacio y en los mercados. Posees una autenticidad que pocos poseen, y presiento que será de gran ayuda en tu mundo. Pero si te quedas el destino de muchas personas se verá alterado, y el tuyo en especial estará lleno de sombras.

-¿Cómo se que lo que me decís es verdad? ¿Que no es un truco para alejarme del Ser Oscuro?- hizo un movimiento teatral con los dedos.

-La oscuridad en su corazón es algo que tú no puedes cambiar, pequeña. Sé que en tu interior piensas que hay algo bueno en todo el mundo, pero él es un ser despiadado, que te utilizará cuando a él le convenga, rompiéndote el corazón.- Relgorm tenía una cara tan dulce como su voz, pero apenada mientras hablaba al ver la cara impasible de la muchacha- Si en algún momento cambias de idea, solo di mi nombre tres veces y en un silbido te ayudare a volver a donde perteneces.

Anette trató de discutir algo entre susurros, pero el Hada Azul desapareció entre los árboles.

Como movida por un mecanismo rutinario, Anette se sentó de nuevo en la hierba con olor a hortensias mientras buscaba las hierbas que había ido a buscar, pero esta vez ninguna nota salió de su boca.

**21- The proposition:**

Rumplestiltskin vio como Anette se fundía en el bosque con la luz del amanecer, buscando una hierbas que le había pedido para unas pociones. Rumplestiltskin tenía todas las hierbas y flores necesarias para cualquier tipo de embrujo por aquel entonces, pero el motivo por el cual había mandado a su joven aprendiz al exterior era más…oscuro.

Se sentó en una de sus butacas favoritas delante de la puerta principal, donde se quedó esperando, tomando una taza de té.

Cuando comenzó a impacientarse pensando que Anette podría volver antes de lo previsto, comenzó a oír el galope de los caballos acercándose a la puerta del jardín, que oportunamente había dejado abierta.

Los caballos no cesaron su paso una vez entrados en el jardín, y con el impulso de sus patas delanteras abrieron las grandes puertas del palacio como quien entra en la cueva del dragón para librar una sangrienta batalla. El viento del exterior hizo que las anchas mangas de la camisa de Rumplestiltskin se movieran dentro de su chaqueta de piel de serpiente y cuello picudo.

Aparecieron así tres caballos con sus respectivos caballeros dentro de la sala principal. Dos de ellos bajaron en cuanto divisaron al hombrecillo escamoso delante de sus monturas, empuñando largas espadas y respirando con dificultad. Ambos le apuntaban, pero él tenía la mirada fija en el caballero que no se había apeado de su elegante corcel de correas doradas.

-Vengo desde muy lejos para hablar contigo, Rumplestiltskin- Dijo una voz heroica que salía del interior del casco del hombre montado.

-No te sientas ofendido, pero no estaría aquí de no saber eso ya.- Sonrió de forma diabólica, como siempre hacía cuando comenzaba a hablar con una posible "visita".

El tercer hombre se apeó del caballo blanco y se quitó el casco. Su armadura era más vistosa que la de los otros dos caballeros, estaba impoluta y sin un rasguño. Cuando se pasó el guantelete por su cabello apartando los mechones de su cara, pudo ver unos ojos verdes azulados y una sonrisa perfecta.

-Yo soy…

-Sé quien sois, alteza- Dijo cortándole jocosamente la frase.

-¿Y sabéis entonces por qué estoy aquí?

-Queréis pedirme un favor.

-Exacto- Dijo el príncipe con el pecho henchido de orgullo, mientras con un gesto los dos caballeros dejaron las armas. – Mi padre, el rey, no sabe que estoy aquí, y de ninguna manera vendría a solicitar los servicios de semejante demonio si no tuviera un motivo realmente importante.

-Desenfunda- Rumplestiltskin señaló al joven y caminó alrededor de él, seguido por las atentas miradas de los guardias.

-Mi demanda es clara. Estoy en la edad idónea para asumir el cargo de rey, y los años de mi padre cada día se hacen menos llevaderos…

Rumplestiltskin asentía y sonreía, parecía ver las intenciones del joven. A pesar de que mostraba una firmeza innata para hablar, su cara ingenua denotaba que no era más que un niño dotado de todo lujo y poder desde que nació, y su encanto solo era una mera fachada que se resquebrajaba si no obtenía lo que quería. Su cabeza estaba llena de todo tipo de lecciones de los mejores maestros y su armadura hecha por los mejores herreros, pero su forma de actuar decía que no había padecido guerra alguna. Era exactamente el tipo de nobles que acudían a él, perfectamente imperfecto. El príncipe continuó:

-…Pero el único motivo por el cual no puedo alcanzar el reino de momento es simple: No tengo esposa. Y ningún reino posee aún una princesa en edad casadera, y las que lo están, o son detestables o están desaparecidas, de modo que debo buscar una noble de buena posición lo antes posible.

-¿Así que has venido a pedirme que te encuentre una esposa?- Puso su mayor cara de incredulidad al oír su absurda demanda y comenzó a reír.

-No exactamente.- Corrigió el príncipe, sintiéndose insultado- Vengo porque he encontrado a la que será mi esposa… he buscado por todas partes y todo me ha llevado hasta aquí.

- ¿Quizás sea alguien que conozca?- Decía El Oscuro aún jocoso.

El príncipe se puso en la pose perfecta para recitar poesía, tal como le enseñaron sus maestros, alzando una mano al viento y con la mirada perdida:

-Sus cabellos son color avellana, sus ojos son grandes y de color verde olivar. Su sonrisa es espectacular, y su inocencia me dice que no ha estado con hombre alguno. La ayude en el mercado de hará unos meses, y no he dejado de buscarla hasta entonces. Su nombre es Anette.

Rumplestiltskin dejó de caminar alrededor del elegante muchacho. Cuando alzó la vista estaba delante de una ventana, desde donde veía el reflejo de su cara. Su sonrisa se había borrado de golpe, y sus ojos estaban mirando el reflejo perdido, confuso ante su propia reacción.

-Finalmente di con ella, y me dijeron que es una joven aprendiz de brujería a tus órdenes. Ya hubo hace décadas un caso en el que un príncipe se casó con una bruja, y su reino prosperó gracias a la magia de esta. Técnicamente es una joven en buena posición, dado que poseéis muchas riquezas.

-¿Y dime, pretendes que renuncie a una sirvienta a cambio de nada?- El tono del Oscuro parecía ligeramente irritado.

-Lo he pensado detenidamente…- Mintió el joven príncipe- Y llegue a la siguiente conclusión. Si tengo a Anette de esposa, a cambio mi reino estará a tu disposición en todo momento, soldados y pueblerinos defenderán a capa y espada al Ser Oscuro. Serán tus siervos, y podrás usarlos como te plazca, siempre y cuando no los uses para derrocarme de mi poder.

-Me estas ofreciendo miles de siervos a cambio de una sola… me parece que no sueles hacer muchos tratos con seres como yo, ¿verdad?

Rumplestiltskin parecía irritado sin razón. Acababan de ofrecerle un ejército entero. En cierta forma no le era necesario, pero la tentación de tener a tantísimas almas humanas a su disposición era demasiado.

Pasó por su mente de forma fugaz la voz de Anette, y su sonrisa cada vez que aprendía algo nuevo. Pero ese pensamiento fue volcado con la visión de aquella mujer de ojos castaños y labios gruesos, la bruja que rompió su corazón. ¿Qué similitud había entre aquella despiadada mujer y la inocencia de Anette? ¿Por qué motivo se planteaba algo tan simple como aceptar un reino entero a cambio de una simple sirvienta, de una torpe aprendiz?

Antes de que apareciera cualquier otra duda, su mente se quedó en blanco. Su boca se torció mostrando una risa demente y su gigantesco iris parecía ocupar todo su ojo de manera demoniaca, como si una locura avariciosa se hubiera apoderado de él.

-Acepto el trato.- Dijo transportándose en el aire todo lo cerca que pudo del príncipe. Este a su vez se apartó con fuerza y sonrió de forma nerviosa.- Firme aquí.

Al igual que con Anette, hizo aparecer en el humo purpureo un pergamino y una pluma, pero esta vez hizo aparecer también un tintero lleno.

-B-Bien, en ese caso en tres días volveré y Anette se convertirá en mi esposa.

-Buen viaje, alteza.- Rumplestiltskin rió de forma cantarina sin separar los labios.

**21.2- Secrets in the night:**

Tras el encuentro de Anette con el Hada Azul, la noche cayó casi sin notarlo, y Anette sentada en una pequeña silla de madera, ojeaba un libro a la luz de las velas. Afuera llovía, la noche había traído olor a hierba húmeda, y ese olor hacía que Anette se concentrara en sus libros, y que la habitación pareciera más grande, más vacía. Anette escucho un trueno lejano entre las nubes, pero su mente estaba tan lejos que tardó en oírlo. Se levantó para mirar la lluvia y cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía sueño, de modo que abrió la puerta de su habitación y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos. Pudo notar que el frío de la lluvia se le metía en los huesos en cuanto se alejaba levemente del candelabro.

Subió unas escaleras que se hicieron eternas, y comenzó a pasear por las habitaciones que jamás había visitado, hasta que llegó a una puerta. Aquella puerta siempre la había visto cerrada, y cada vez que se acercaba a ella, su señor aparecía para recordarle algo, de modo que nunca pudo acercarse tanto como en ese momento. Cuando tocó el pomo se dio cuenta de que, por primera vez, estaba abierta.

Cuando abrió la habitación no vio nada, tan solo un pequeño mueble a su lado, y un armario a lo lejos, pero de pronto un relámpago atravesó la habitación, y pudo verlo todo.

Vio una habitación llena de ropa y juguetes, todos doblados y colocados por todas partes de la habitación. Vio una enorme cama con muñecos, y entre los cojines encontró sentado a un hombrecillo de dedos largos, que acariciaba un pequeño muñeco. Aquel hombre no era un monstruo, aquel hombre estaba asustado y triste. Cuando levantó la cabeza y la miró, Anette dio un pequeño paso hacia adelante.

-¿Mi Señor?

-Deberías estar durmiendo.

-...No tengo sueño.

-Entonces no deberías estar merodeando por las habitaciones, sabes las reglas.

-Lo siento mi Señor, pero… ¿estáis bien?

Rumplestiltskin se inclinó hacia delante y entrelazó los dedos sobre sus rodillas. Tan sólo suspiró y apartó la mirada. Anette se sentó al lado de su señor, a los pies de la cama, con el candelabro en sus pies.

-¿De quién es esta habitación?

-Sabes… siempre me has recordado a un pequeño muñeco que tuve hace mucho tiempo…

Anette ladeó la cabeza. Otro relámpago iluminó la habitación, y vio a Rumplestiltskin mirándola con una sonrisa cálida. Comenzó a tocarse un mechón de su pelo.

-No tenéis porqué sufrir sólo. No sé qué os ronda la mente, pero dejadme sufrir con vos, quizás así no sea tan doloroso.

-Quizás lo sea más.

-No lo será, lo sé- Anette levantó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente.

Rumplestiltskin puso su mano en la cabeza de Anette, y la acarició sin decir nada, como quien premia a un buen perro. Los dos se quedaron mirando la luz del candelabro, hasta que Anette se durmió.

**22- Song , dance and the mirror:**

Dos días después cenaban Rumplestiltskin y Anette a la luz de las velas del elegante comedor. Anette hablaba de sus nuevas lecturas, pero Rumplestiltskin parecía más absorto de lo normal.

Anette notó que algo turbaba la mente de su señor:

-¿Ocurre algo, mi Señor?

-Nada, ¿por qué?

-Cuando comento alguna historia de las que suelo leer, vos me contáis la historia que no está escrita… hoy estáis…

-¿Sabes bailar, Anette?- Dijo repentinamente.

-¿Bailar?- Anette arqueó una ceja extrañada por el cambio de conversación.

Rumplestiltskin se levantó de la mesa y la hizo desaparecer entre el humo. El comedor se convirtió así, en una sala de baile. Las velas colocadas por encima de los muebles ardían con más fuerza, y la atmosfera era cálida y acogedora. Anette había perdido su silla y estaba sentada en el suelo, y trató de levantarse lo más rápido que pudo.

-No posees actitudes para ser una dama, y será mejor que empecemos ya.

-No entiendo nada, mi Señor.- Los ojos de Anette estaban abiertos de sorpresa.

-Antes debes vestirte como tal…- Rumplestiltskin chasqueó los dedos delante de ella.

Recubrió su cuerpo un hermoso vestido de terciopelo azul y mangas largas, con pequeños detalles plateados y bordados transparentes. Sus zapatos eran blancos con remaches en azul oscuro, y el broche que sujetaba unos mechones de su pelo era ahora una pequeña mariposa de color cobre y brillantes. Anette estaba atónita ante todo aquello.

Rumplestiltskin continuó cavilando mientras se acercaba a ella desafiante:

-Ahora quiero que cantes para mí.

-Pero, mi Señor…

-Cantar es una orden simple para alguien como tú.

-¿Por qué motivo queréis que cante para vos?

-Me entretiene. – El oscuro estaba distante, como quien mira a través de una ventana algo lejano.

Anette comenzó a cantar entre titubeos y con las manos sudorosas. Rumplestiltskin cerró los ojos, tratando de guardar esas notas por siempre. Se acercó lentamente a su joven aprendiz, haciendo un gesto con los dedos para que no parara de cantar. Rumplestiltskin abrió los ojos levemente mirando al infinito, la cogió con dulzura de la cintura, le levantó la mano en el aire y comenzaron a bailar con el único acompañamiento del canto de Anette.

Anette estaba envuelta en un vals que seguía sus notas al compás, mirando a su señor absorta, mientras él miraba hacia abajo siguiendo el ritmo que ella marcaba. Cuando alzó la mirada y la vio allí, completamente pasiva a cada acción que él hiciera, como si siguiera la corriente de un rio al que no sabía cómo había caído, paró levemente hasta que su mano se apartó de su cintura con el fin de la canción.

-Sabes dejarte llevar, no te supondrá ningún problema bailar en palacio.

-¿A qué os referís con eso, ?

-¿Recuerdas el príncipe con el que tuviste la fortuna de encontrarte en aquel gran mercado?- Preguntó irónicamente.

-…¿Cómo…- Las palabras salieron confusas de nuevo

-Vino hace unos días con la intención de hacerte su esposa y heredar junto a ti su reino.

-¿Cómo?- Esta vez alzó la voz con más intensidad.

-Me ofreció una buena oferta a cambio de dejarte marchar con él.

-Pero… yo debo quedarme aquí, yo firme…

-Tú elegiste convertirte en mi sierva, lo que significa que harás lo que yo diga y mande en todo momento, ¿recuerdas?

-Pero yo no quiero marcharme de aquí- Dijo indignada por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Lo que tú quieras me es indiferente- El tono frio de Rumplestiltskin hacía arder la sangre de Anette.

-No voy a marcharme con ese noble remilgado.- La voz de la muchacha sonaba firme y desafiante.

Rumplestiltskin cambió su cara distante y cruel, y su sonrisa contante volvió a aparecer. Hizo aparecer un espejo hasta el suelo. Era negro, los adornos en azabache, y el cristal parecía ser más oscuro de lo normal. Giró a Anette hacia él agarrándola de los hombros, y en su reflejo aparecía con un vestido real recubierta de joyas

-Mírate, toda riqueza que desees y todo el poder que ansíes lo puedes lograr siendo la reina de ese niño malcriado. Podremos continuar hablando, y poco a poco haremos que ese reino sea...

-Un reino solo para vos.

-Exacto.

-Todo este tiempo no he sido más que uno de vuestros objetos. Ellos no se agrietan ni se ensucian con el polvo, están bajo la atenta mirada de su cuidado, como lo estoy yo.

Los ojos de Anette comenzaron a encharcarse, y Rumplestiltskin bajo la línea de su sonrisa y la miró atentamente.

-Si tengo que marcharme de aquí, no será por voluntad propia.

-Eso ya lo sabía, querida.

El reflejo que había en el espejo miraba a Anette con la cara descompuesta. Aquel reflejo ya no era Anette. Los ojos de aquella figura que habitaba en él salieron de sus orbitas y su boca torcida se volvió negra. Rumplestiltskin la empujó hacia el reflejo maldito con fuerza y cuando su cara tocó el cristal el espectro la agarró con fuerza hacia su interior. El cristal era ahora líquido como el vino mientras todo su cuerpo era impulsado al interior de aquella prisión.

**23-The voice and the enchanted mirror:**

Oscuridad. Oscuridad y nada, solo vacio en aquella habitación dentro del espejo. Aquel negro era más intenso que la misma noche, y el frio seco envolvía hasta la última fibra de Anette.

Ella estaba delante de la imagen que reflejaba la sala del palacio vacía. Gritaba y trataba de romper el cristal encantado con sus puños desnudos. Cuando su voz se cansó, sólo hubo golpes, más tarde sólo llanto, sólo lágrimas ahogadas.

Se sentía mareada. No había paredes, no había suelo ni techo que le dijera dónde estaba, pero podía sentir que aquel lugar se hacía más pequeño, que algo la aprisionaba y le apretaba el pecho. Cayó al suelo sin fuerzas, pues perdió la noción del tiempo en aquel lugar. No sabía cuánto tiempo había gritado y llorado, mientras un frio seco se introducía en su garganta, y su cuerpo se llenaba de una presión caliente.

Todo había sido un cuento. Toda su vida desde el momento en el que cayó del cielo fue un engaño. Le hizo creer que era alguien, que tenía una vida, un hogar en aquel lugar lleno de magia y sueños. No fueron más que palabras atrapadas en aquella sonrisa demoniaca. Palabras que le hicieron creer en algo que jamás alcanzaría.

Sus recuerdos no volverían nunca, pero ella era feliz allí. Eso pensó. Creyó que si no recordaba jamás nada de su pasado, podría tener una vida plena en aquel mundo. …Estúpida.

Tan solo un objeto, "el perro del oscuro", una marioneta para uso y disfrute de su señor. Si hubiera querido la habría encerrado en una vitrina con el resto de sus tazas y frascos… tan sólo fue un juguete en sus manos, y ahora se había cansado e iba a cambiarla por otra "cosa" de mayor valor.

Aquellos pensamientos caían en el corazón de Anette con tanta fuerza que dolía. Un dolor profundo y llano, un dolor frio, donde su mente se perdía en un bucle sin fin, sin respuestas, sin nada más que ella, en aquel espejo negro, tumbada sobre el vestido de terciopelo azul, con el corazón acelerado, la cabeza mareada y la cara mojada.

De pronto recordó, en un halo de esperanza casi perdida, al Hada Azul. Si ya no podía estar allí, si ya no era querida en aquel lugar… ¿sólo con llamarla?... Pudo oír su voz cálida, llamándola desde la lejanía, tendiéndole su pequeña mano hacia una luz que iluminaba su pasado y su futuro. Un pasado que quería recordar, un futuro que quería conocer, y un presente del que quería escapar.

Pronunció con la garganta seca su nombre tres veces, aun mareada y sin apenas conocimiento:

-Relgorm…Relgorm…Relgo…

Su boca se paró en seco al oír unos pasos lentos que provenían del exterior del espejo.

**24-Beauty bride:**

En aquel tocador blanco peinaba sus cabellos castaños con la mirada perdida en sus labios recién pintados. Rumplestiltskin la miraba fijamente junto a la puerta, esperando cualquier acto o palabra de resistencia, pero para su contento no encontró ninguna.

Se levantó y mostro su vestido blanco. Largo, de un tacto similar a la seda, y con todo tipo de detalles florales en el pecho y el final de la pequeña cola. Cogió su ramo y se miró al espejo. Acarició su mejilla casi asombrada por la belleza que resplandecía bajo aquella confusión.

-Eres una novia muy bella, querida.

Rumplestiltskin se acercó a ella y le acarició un mechón de pelo ondulado. Su sonrisa perpetua estaba más impoluta que nunca, pero la cara de la muchacha solo estaba representando un papel vacío. De sus ojos verdes cayó una pequeña lágrima.

-Estropearas el maquillaje- dijo arqueando las cejas, como si hiciera una broma triste.

-Es de alegría, mi Señor- dijo mientras se secaba con un pequeño pañuelo.

-Eso espero, mañana serás una princesa, y quizás en unos meses, una flamante reina.

Sonrieron al mismo tiempo casi sin notarlo.

La joven novia bajó las escaleras cogida levemente de la mano de su señor. Rumplestiltskin, henchido de orgullo miraba desde arriba al príncipe y a todos sus seguidores, que mostraban un gesto de horror y desagrado escondido bajo las falsas alabanzas hacia su realeza.

El príncipe parecía estar en medio de un hechizo de aturdimiento. Su cara sólo sonreía impasible, con la boca abierta y los ojos brillantes ante la espectacular novia que se le había concedido. Se arreglaba el cabello y se colocaba la armadura de gala mientras bajaban lentamente al compás de las trompetas. Cuando la novia apareció ante él, besó sus pequeñas manos y la rodeó con su capa, apartándola del pobre diablo.

-Sería un honor que asistieseis a la ceremonia demonio, pero nadie debe saber de dónde ha venido la princesa.

-No esperaría más de vos, alteza- Dijo Rumplestiltskin haciendo una reverencia cordial.

La sala de palacio era increíblemente gigantesca, blanca y dorada. Las mesas estaban llenas de flores, y las puertas blancas de madera clara retumbaban por los invitados que asistían a la ceremonia al otro lado.

Rumplestiltskin volvió a inclinarse, esta vez mirando a la joven novia, que tenía su mirada clavada en él. Ella hizo una leve reverencia, miró al príncipe, y su sonrisa parecía más calmada.

. . .

Rumplestiltskin abrió las puertas de su palacio de par en par de un solo gesto de muñeca.

Recorrió los pasillos con paso ligero, evitando mirar su reflejo en los espejos de alrededor. Era un rostro serio, nervioso y algo confuso. No sabía cómo expresar lo que acababa de hacer. Trataba de comprender que impulso le había llevado a hacer aquello, que locura egoísta le había llevado hasta el punto en el que jamás pensó que volvería a encontrarse.

Llegó a la habitación donde se encontraba el espejo negro. Dio tres pasos hacia él. Lo miró con sus ojos penetrantes y movió ligeramente sus manos en el reflejo.

Del oscuro espejo salió Anette, que cayó al suelo tosiendo, casi agonizante.

**25-Remember who you are:**

Rumplestiltskin bajo su mano para levantar a Anette. Mientras se inclinaba, pudo oír la respiración ahogada de la muchacha, y su pelo alborotado por la ira le tapaba la cara.

Anette se apartó rápidamente sin querer tocarle. Se arrastró todo lo que pudo del espejo, y miraba a su señor como si nunca antes lo hubiera visto. Por un momento pudo ver el ser despreciable que todos veían, el demonio sin alma que le habían intentado mostrar estaba ahora frente a sus ojos. Por un momento así lo vio, hasta que miró a su alrededor y dijo en voz alta:

-¿…Qué día es hoy?- Dijo mirándole como si sus ojos fueran un cuchillo amenazador.

-El día de la boda -Rumplestiltskin tocaba la mesa con los dedos.

-…Es de noche- a sus palabras le faltaban aliento, eran breves y cortantes.

-Muy observadora, querida.

-La boda era…

-La boda ya ha sido.

Anette tenía la boca abierta y los ojos entrecerrados. Arqueó una ceja y se levantó:

-No comprendo.

-El príncipe pidió a la joven que quería, y así la ha tenido, tal y como la describió- Rumplestiltskin sonrió y la miró a los ojos- Sin embargo, en el contrato que firmó no decía tu nombre.

-¿Entonces quién se ha casado con el príncipe?- su tono era pura sorpresa.

-Si no recuerdo mal, una joven de nariz picuda y pelo rubio. Nadie la echará de menos.

La muchacha había recobrado el aliento, y miraba directamente a los ojos a Rumplestiltskin. El pensamiento que ahora recorría en su cabeza era otro completamente distinto.

-…Habéis….- Su mirada estaba perdida en aquella mesa- Habéis hecho esto para que no me vaya.

-Te equivocas, te encerré en el espejo con el objetivo de entregárselo al príncipe.

-¿Y por qué razón sigo aquí?- Dijo burlona.

-Recordé que todavía me eres útil.

Anette pudo ver la mentira en esas palabras. Sí, le era útil, pero había algo más…

Rumplestiltskin se giró tratando de no mirarla, pero Anette se puso delante de él de un salto. Lo miró a los ojos, sonrió levemente y le abrazó con fuerza. Aquella fue la primera y última vez que Rumplestiltskin devolvió el abrazo a Anette.

Ese breve momento pasó tan lento que pudieron sentirlo los dos a la vez. Se quedaron mirándose, y la mano de Rumplestiltskin todavía sujetaba los delgados dedos de Anette.

Como si fuera un tremendo torbellino, surgieron de la nada unas luces blancas, rápidas como rayos por toda la habitación. Anette se separó de su señor, y cuando la luz se volvió más tenue, pudo ver como el Hada Azul estaba delante de él.

-Sabes que no eres bienvenida aquí, Relgorm.

-No he venido por propia voluntad. Vengo a llevarme a la chica.

Rumplestiltskin apretó los labios y rió.

-¿Llevártela?

-Así es, ella me ha llamado.

Miró a Anette atónito ante lo que acababa de oír. Anette los miraba a ambos avergonzada y aun mareada.

-Yo…- aterrorizada por la cara de su señor no pudo decir nada.

-Le dije que cuando sintiera que es hora de partir, me llamara.

-¿Os conocéis?- Señalaba a Anette mientras la miraba con ojos inquisidores.

-El otro día en el bosque, ella me dijo…

-NO ME IMPORTA- gritó con la cara llena de ira contenida.

Se abrió detrás del Hada Azul un círculo plano, que desprendía una fuerte luz desde su interior. El viento comenzó a correr hacia él con fuerza.

-Este portal te llevará de nuevo a tu hogar. Volverás al momento al que marchaste de aquí. Será como si nada hubiera pasado. Cuando estés allí, recuperarás todos tus recuerdos.

-¿Conservaré los que tengo ahora?

-Eso no te lo puedo asegurar.

-…¿Podré volver?

-¿Quién dice que te vas?- Dijo El Oscuro apretando los dientes.

-Mi Señor…

-Si vas a ese mundo yo voy también.

-Este portal sólo llevará a uno- El hada se interpuso entre él y Anette- De todas formas es el mundo que buscas, pero me temo que no es el tiempo ni el lugar adecuado, si entras ahora no podrás encontrarlo por mucho que busques Rumplestiltskin.

Rumplestiltskin se giró bruscamente y rompió el jarrón que había en la mesa. Miró a Anette y se puso a su lado.

-Me has traicionado.

-No, por favor...

-No voy a dejar que te marches, eres mía.- Se acercó como una bestia hacia ella.

-Rumplestiltskin.- dijo el hada con firmeza

Relgorm se acercó a su oído y dijo:

-Ella firmó aquel contrato como Anette, pero una vez que recupere sus recuerdos, si olvida todo esto, no será Anette nunca más, y el contrato habrá sido firmado con un nombre falso. Ella no debe estar aquí, tú esperas a otra persona, y en el fondo lo sabes. No pienso permitir que la corrompas.

-Un poco tarde- Sonrió diabólicamente.

Anette los miraba mientras apartaba los mechones que caían en su cara por el viento.

-Tenemos que irnos Anette, te llevaré hasta tu hogar.

La cogió del vestido, pero ella no se movía. Anette miró a Rumplestiltskin, se acercó a él y su mano se entrelazó con sus rizos:

-No te pienso olvidar. Has sido más que un amo, más que un maestro…has sido un amigo. Nunca olvidaré todo lo que has hecho por mí.

-Y aún así, te marchas.

-Debo irme, este no es mi sitio, y lo sabías desde el principio, ¿verdad?

Su mano se agarró a la de él por un segundo. Poco a poco se separó, y sin mirar atrás caminó lentamente hacia el portal. Su pelo largo y castaño, recogido en aquel enganche de mariposa, su vestido azul de terciopelo, y su atenta mirada se esfumaron lentamente entre la luz. Rumplestiltskin dejó su mano en el aire cuando la separó de la de Anette. Solo pudo mirarla mientras la dejaba marchar.

Desapareció junto con el Hada Azul y la extraña corriente de aire. Lo último que pudo ver, fueron sus ojos verdes, vidriosos, llenos de lágrimas por la amarga despedida, lanzando un beso al aire, sin gestos, sin palabras.

. . .

Rumplestiltskin miró alrededor. El palacio estaba frío. Cada vez que confiaba en alguien era despedazado y humillado, y esta vez no había sido diferente.

Regresó al palacio y camino por los largos pasillos. Acarició las cortinas y miró los cuadros con delicadeza, hasta llegar a una pequeña habitación llena de polvo. Allí quitó una pequeña sabana de seda y desenvolvió un largo bastón de madera negra y puño de oro. Se miró al espejo con él en la mano, y casi sin pensar se apoyó en él como lo haría antaño. Su puño se tensó y rompió el cristal de un duro golpe, mientras chirriaban sus dientes.

Caminó hasta la habitación de los frascos. Cerró lentamente todos los libros y miró los restos de cristal que había en una pequeña caja, a un lado de la habitación. Los lanzó al suelo y con un gesto de sus largos dedos se recompuso una enorme bola de cristal.

Acto seguido preparó un pequeño brebaje en un diminuto frasco, más oscuro que aquella noche, más amargo que aquel momento. Se sentó en su butaca junto a la esfera y movió las manos creando imágenes entrelazadas en aquel humo purpura.

Esta vez eran las imágenes de Anette. Poco a poco comenzó a tomar el líquido negro del frasco, y pudo ver con una mirada triste y cansada, como las imágenes de aquel rostro jovial y risueño iban haciéndose más borrosas, hasta que la mayoría desaparecieron por completo.

Caminó hacia la entrada principal y cerró las grandes puertas. Llegó al comedor y se sentó junto a la rueca, donde comenzó a hilar paja, tratando de recordar por qué se había dejado las puertas abiertas. Mientras hilaba, poco a poco aquella preocupación se marchó, y volvió a aparecer en su boca una sonrisa demente.

Y mientras hilaba, el sonido de la rueca girando inundó los pasillos, inundó la habitación de los frascos, e inundó las pequeñas estanterías, donde un pequeño bastón negro de empuñadura dorada dormiría durante mucho tiempo.

The end… I guess.


End file.
